Flushed Away: Charm School
by RoddyDorothyLove1D
Summary: After a new Queen is crowned and finds out about the situation with the flood and the Toad, she orders everyone involved (except for the Toad) to learn a lesson on behaving properly at Edison's Charm School. While there, everyone seems to have crushes, and Roddy starts having creepy dreams that make him question his life. What will happen & when can they leave? Full Summary in Ch.1
1. A New Queen

**Full Summary: Ratstropolis crowned a new Queen of the sewers who is very strict and proper, and who found out about the Toad catastrophe with Roddy, Rita, Le Frog and the Henchrats. Since the sewers are in fear of another flood and cult happening again, she orders everyone involved (including Roddy and Rita) to go to Charm School, with Liam and Sid tagging along. While there, crushes start taking over everyone's minds including Roddy & Rita's new friends, and the Henchrats brew up plans to break everyone up. Meanwhile, Roddy starts having strange dreams that make him question his life. Fights will begin, there will be tears, and may be too much for some rats (& frogs) to bare. Could everyone learn to get along and realize the real reason why they're at Charm School? Or is it just like a regular school full of drama that causes mayhem?**

**~Insipired by the reality show "Charm School."**

**~I made a soundtrack for this fanfic as well! It will be in the last chapter (: There will also be song references in which will tell you what songs are on the soundtrack (some of them are a little too obvious). But see if you can find all the songs before the last chapter if you read this story all the way through (;**

**Hint to song game: The song references are only in the dialogue, (except the ones that are obviously pointed out)**

Chapter 1, A New Queen

Roddy tightened his grip. He inhaled deeply, squinted and leaped. The rope scraping his calaysts on his hands. He swung around off the edge of the Jammy Dodger II above the green water and swung back above the boat. When he landed, he had a big grin on his face and tied it to the mast. "That is always fun." Roddy said out loud. "But I do have to admit, I don't have the softest hands in the world by doing that." Roddy walked away to do some other chores on the boat. The giant ipod was blasting music towards the front of the boat. The slugs also sang with the lyrics to the song.

Roddy, Rita and Liam shared the human-sized ipod that had fallen from up top. They each had their own playlist of their favorite songs. Naturally, Roddy being the easy-going type, loved every genre of music. It wasn't as good as having the big boom box his owner Tabitha used to have though. Roddy and the slugs were singing and dancing to the song "For a Pessimist, I am Pretty Optimistic," by Paramore. That was Rita's favorite band. Rita loved the alternative and rock music the best.

"_I put my faith in you so much faith and then you, just threw it away." _Roddy and the slugs sang as Roddy was mopping the deck.

The boat was parked, waiting for Rita. As Roddy and the slugs sang a little while longer, Liam rode up on his skateboard. The skateboard was originally a minature toy from up top. Liam and Roddy were pretty close. Although, most of the time, Liam and Rita would always be bickering. Typical brother and sister mode. Liam greeted Roddy with a smile, which exposed his new electric blue braces he had gotten a month ago. "Hi Roddy!" Liam said picking up his skateboard and laying it on the little couch on the boat. Roddy returned the hello, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Is Rita still at the post office?" Liam asked. Roddy nodded. "I can't believe you all couldn't check your mail with the henchrats chasing you guys down," Roddy added. "Ugh, I know." Liam replied. "They've been chasing us for months. It kind of ruined my sophmore year. I was too afriad to skateboard by myself after school for a while. But, I eventually got used to it. They wanted Rita more than the rest of us." Rita eventually walked onto her boat with a pile of letters and a newspaper in hand.

"A-hoy Captain!" Roddy saluted. Rita rolled her eyes playfully. Strans of her red hair dangled on the sides of her face escaping her messy bun. It was even tied with a navy blue bandana. "So what mail have we been missing out on?" Liam asked. "Mostly junk," Rita replied. "Also a few bills, and... hey, what's this?" she asked finding a flyer for a a ceremony in town square for a new Queen.

"There's a woman elected as Queen for the sewers?!" Liam asked in disbelief. "I guess so," Rita replied. She then looked at the date. "Wow, and it's today!" "We should check that out." Roddy replied. They both then walked to Town Square.

As the trio was walking, two shadows lurked behind a crate in a market adjacent to the Jammy Dodger II. They belonged to Spike and Whitey. Spike had hand-made binoculars up to his beady blue eyes, glaring at the rats that cost him his job. "I hate them so much." Spike murmured. "And I am not homeless! I live with me mum!" Spike continued spying on them. "I know but Spike, they've walked somewhere." Whitey said, making it a little too obvious. Spike shot him a look.

"Well don't just stand there staring at me with your freak-ish pink eyes!" Spike said. "Let's follow them!" They then started following them stealthy hiding behind several objects until they found a spot behind a minature market booth where they had a good view of Roddy, Rita and Liam. There was a minature stage set up out of cardboard boxes in Town Square, and an old woman was standing on it with a middle-aged man in a tuxcedo. There was also an audience, and they were clapping making the old woman smile brightly and cheery. She was about 75 years old.

A silver tiara with fake amethyst jewels that once belonged to a doll was on her head. "I present to you, your new Queen; Queen Genevieve!" the middle-aged rat said as the audience clapped. Roddy, Rita and Liam admired the new Queen. "Now, as your Queen, I have some simple changes to our sewers." she started. "But first, as you may know, a brave young rat has saved us all from the great floods. If he is here today with us, I would love for Roddy St. James to come up on the stage!" the audience clapped and Roddy blushed a little. Several heads turned to look at him.

Rita nudged him with his elbow to go up on stage. He climbed up the cardboard stage and was very shy. "Don't be shy dear." she said. "In fact, why don't you bring your friends up?" Rita and Liam then came up on stage next to him. Roddy put an arm around both Rita and Liam. "Now, I admire how brave and heroic it was for you to save us from the horrible flood!" Queen Genevive started. She then looked at Rita and Liam. "And you must be Rita, and perhaps one of her relatives?" Liam nodded to the Queen. "I heard everything about how your family was in that whole situation with the Toad, and I feel that it is an outrage.

Because of that, I feel that these henchrats or whatever they are called, need to be taught a very important lesson." "Yeah!" Rita and Liam shouted and high-fived each other. Spike growled at this through his paper binoculars. "But," The Queen continued on to make Liam and Rita focus more on her speech. "I feel that since you were all involved in this flood/Toad catastrophe, all of you rats, including that rude french frog, need to learn more class and charm on how to get along. " Roddy, Rita and Liam's smiles started disappearing.

"I don't want anyone fighting and being hunted down anymore! So I am sending all of you to Edison's Charm School." By then, everyone's mouths had dropped, including Spike and Whitey's. This meant that Spike and Whitey had to go as well, as well as all the other henchrats and Le Frog. "Wait, why do _we _have to go to Charm School?!" Rita asked angrily pointing to her and Roddy. "Especially Roddy! What did he do to make him go to Charm School? I mean, he's the one rat here that is very posh and intelligent!" The Queen wasn't very happy with Rita's tone of voice, but stayed calm about the whole situation.

"Well, maybe you will all learn a lesson, and anything to stop fighting and aggressiveness." The Queen replied. With Roddy being so close to Rita as friends, he can predict her every move and know what she was thinking. He knew she wanted to pounce on her. Roddy grabbed her hand before Rita made a single move. However, Rita would never hurt an old lady, even though she was really upset with her and was imagining it. There was nothing Roddy and Rita could say, so they just walked off the cardboard stage and walked home in silence.

Spike and Whitey weren't very happy either. "I can't believe she did that!" Spike said a little too loudly. Several heads turned to the direction of the booth and both Spike and Whitey ducked back down. Roddy, Rita and Liam saw them, but Spike and Whitey were the least of their worries right now.


	2. The Creepy Dream

In the middle of Picadilly, an announcer came to talk about the news of Charm School in full detail once everyone had left. Roddy, Rita, Liam and all the others who were involved with the flood crisis could care less. They didn't even bother to listen to the announcer. They were at the Malone house sitting at the dining room doll's table thinking all of this over.

Since Roddy gave Rita the genuine ruby and emerald, they got a bigger house. It was a white doll's mansion with a spiral staircase that made it easier for Rita and her family to get to all their rooms. The table they were sitting at was also pretty fancy, with yellow flower petals spread out across the surface of the table. Rita tapped her fingers against the top in a rhythmic way.

"I guess it's wise for us to go to learn to not cause something like that ever again," Roddy started. "But why Charm School? I came from a posh family up top for crying out loud!" "I wouldn't mind going," Rita answered. "But I totally agree with you Roddy. You don't need Charm School! You're the one who tells me to stop cussing all the time!"

"Yeah, because you cuss like a sailor!" Roddy replied. "Rod, I _am _a sailor!" Rita answered. Roddy thought for barely a second. "Oh, yeah, that's right." He replied a little embarrassed. "Sorry, my mind is just wiped out by this whole thing. Does she really think it's a good idea that we all go to school together? Even the frogs?" "I guess she does." Rita replied. "Hopefully the Toad is too tied up to go." "If it makes you two feel better, I'll come too." Liam added in. "Oh Liam, you don't have to." Rita said. "You weren't involved and this could be torture for you." "I love hanging out with you guys." Liam replied. "Also, if you both have to torture, I'll torture with you."

"You're sure you want to go through with it?" Rita asked. Liam nodded. "Ok then. You better get packing." "Right!" Liam answered and ran up the giant spiral staircase. "I guess we better get packing too." Roddy replied sadly. Him and Rita were not looking forward to this at all.

Later that night, Roddy just laid on top of his bed on his side and thought. His pet slug Lenny was at the edge of the bed curled up in a little ball. He watched the lava bubbles form in the giant purple lava lamp used as Roddy's light source in his room. It was really quiet except for the splashing of water from boats outside his window. "I don't get it." Roddy said to Lenny. "I don't get how this is going to help us getting along. It wasn't like we were in High School fighting or anything, we were just being hunted down! I like the thought of just being picked on in high school better however." "Have you ever been to a high school?" Lenny asked. "Why no," Roddy answered as he sat up.

"I've been up top all my life until now. I never knew what going to school was like." "You should look it up on your iPod Touch." Lenny suggested. "Might as well," Roddy said as he got up and walked over to the giant iPod Touch against the wall. That was their only internet access; by humans' iPod's and cell phones. Roddy touched all the links he found with his finger. He pulled up a particular high school from up top in Kensington. "Sounds like fun." Roddy said amazed. "They have so many different classes and activities!" Lenny laughed a little. "Yeah if the people you learn with aren't total jerks to you." he said. "Huh?" Roddy answered. "It's like you said. People and rats fight in high school all the time! And it is usually another person's fault."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Roddy answered. "We could be mean and not know it. Take Rita for example. There were a couple of times I thought she really crossed the line when she got frustrated with me. But that's just her personality. She probably doesn't realize it and there are a lot of nice times we have together." "School's social trauma is way more complicated than that." Lenny replied. "How so?" Roddy asked. "Nevermind," Lenny answered yawning a squeaky little slug yawn. "You'll find out soon enough tomorrow at Charm School." Roddy turned off his lava lamp from the giant wire sticking through the wall and played a few songs on the iPod touch before going to sleep. All the songs described Roddy's anxiety. He put on one song in particular. "Faster," by Sofi de la Torre.

While the song was in the middle of the chorus, Roddy stared solumnly at the ceiling of the Malone house. _I can't believe I am actually going to a real school tomorrow. _Roddy thought to himself laying on his side and gripping part of the sheet. _I wonder if I will be picked on for the first time in my life._

That song was set on repeat and Roddy eventually drifted off to sleep forgetting to turn the song off. It was around 3 a.m. when Roddy started having a horrific dream.

He heard a baby's cry. But it was pitch black. He couldn't even see anything. He yelled for help, unaware that this was just a dream. The only thing that came out of his mouth were more baby cries. He then heard a woman's voice. "Don't cry honey," the voice said. It sounded so elegant and enchanting. Roddy then saw something. He saw a blurry vision of the woman. He couldn't quite make out her face, but he saw that she had long dark brown curly hair, same shade as his.

Roddy stuck his arms out, which looked like baby arms. Every noise out of his mouth was a baby's cry. "Here Roddy, this will help you sleep." The woman said. Suddenly, a plastic rose charm was placed above Roddy's head. Even though it was plastic and remarkably small for a mouse, it had rubies engraved on the petals and emeralds engraved on the very few leaves. Roddy's voice was then a little slient gurgle. He touched the rose charm. It made a jingling noise. Suddenly, everything swirled into nothingness very quickly. Roddy's eyes flashed open. A little hue of white light was barely shining through Roddy's window. It was from a little moonlight shining from the hole in the sewer plate that wasn't too far from the house.

The song on repeat was still playing with it's rhythmic tune. Roddy felt very dizzy as he barely moved his legs to turn off the iPod touch. However, his dizzy feeling wasn't an ordinary tired feeling, it was much worse. _What was that? _Roddy thought to himself. _That dream felt so weird, almost like it really happened. _Roddy was too tired to figure it out though. He just climbed back in bed and fell back asleep. He was too tired to even have another dream.

Roddy was then awoken to something licking his cheek. Lenny. The slugs were a lot like dogs in the world of Ratopolis. "Rise and shine!" Lenny said bouncing off the bed. It was silent in Roddy's room except for all of the boats passing by. Light was now streaming through his window. "Ugh my first day at my first school." Roddy said rubbing his eyes. "Wonderful."


	3. Edison Charm School

Roddy took off his striped pajamas and put on a blue gingham button up shirt and white pants. He also freshened up and combed his dark brown hair with a doll's hair comb. He grabbed his rat-sized suit-case and his glasses. Roddy was perscribed to wear glasses only when reading when he first started living in the sewers. Even though they were black hipster glasses from a hipster doll up top, they still helped Roddy see...and also made him look cool. Roddy put the glasses on despite the fact he wasn't reading anything yet and met up with Rita and Liam outside on the Jammy Dodger II.

"Welp, it's time to begin." Roddy said feeling a little awkward. Rita half smiled at him. Rita's parents were on the boat as well to drive it back to the house. Rita, Liam and Roddy weren't allowed to leave the campus by boat while they stayed.

The whole boat ride was silent. It was mostly because of being so tired though. _I haven't been to a school in years, _Rita thought to herself. She began having horror flashbacks from high school. She flinched, trying not to get mad all over again of things that happened almost 7 years ago. Rita was wearing her hair in a messy bun again but with a rubber band pulling it back, a white long-sleeved shirt with a beige under shirt, a long red scottish plaid skirt, and big, high white laced up boots with spikes that almost reached the hem of the skirt. Liam was just wearing his usual black clothes however. He was holding his skateboard, but was worried that he couldn't use it at a strict school like Edison.

They finally arrived and everyone started getting anxious. "Bye you guys!" Rita and Liam's parents said. "Try to make the best of it. We will see you whenever you get out!" Rita, Roddy and Liam stepped off the boat and the Jammy Dodger II started driving away. "Oh my gosh that's right!" Roddy said. "We don't even know when we can leave!" They all groaned and stared at the white building. It was a castle, which made it even more mysterious. Everyone there was already in school uniform having breakfast. Some rats were outside on a few tables and the rest were all inside. The only new rats there were the ones Queen Genivive called to go. There was also a green creature standing there with a suitcase...Le Frog. "Oh no," Roddy, Rita and Liam all groaned at once they all saw him.

Le Frog hopped over towards them. "Well bonjour wretched vermin!" Le Frog greeted saracastically sounding polite. "Hello Le Frog..." They all replied at once sounding annoyed. "Awe what's ze matter?" Le Frog asked. "You rats don't like coming to ze Charm School? Well it can't be all zat bad!" "You are part of _ze_ reason we are all here!" Rita replied mocking Le Frog's french accent. Le Frog just ignored Rita and turned to look at Roddy. "Huh huh huh! I see zat your new boyfriend is quite on ze nerdy side!" he said laughing at Roddy wearing his glasses. Roddy fondled his fingers and blushed bright red. Rita did too, and was angry. "He is not my boyfriend!" Rita quickly grumbled.

Le Frog then walked away with his giant webbed feet. "Au revior mon petite chou!" He replied walking away. Rita still glared at him. He had just called her "My little cabbage" in french. "At least the Toad isn't here." Liam replied. "Le Frog is harmless compared to him." Suddenly, Roddy saw a sight that made him want to jump in the sewer water and swim back to the Malone house. Sid was there. He dropped his two suitcases and ran towards Roddy. "RODDY!" Sid screamed. "Oh no.." Roddy said. "No no no no NO NO NO!" Sid then grabbed Roddy and gave him a tight hug. He even picked Roddy up off his feet! Roddy made a little unpleasent squeal. Sid then put Roddy down. "What are you doing here Sid?" Rita asked not annoyed by Sid as much as Roddy was.

"I was going to surprise you when I came down here yesterday!" Sid replied. "Tabitha and her family were on vacation again, so I thought I'd visit you two! But then I heard about the Queen's orders for you all to come to Charm School. I thought I had a little bit to do with the Toad's situation, so I came." "Sid, nothing the Toad did was your fault." Rita replied. "Yes, but I was with you before Roddy came." he replied. "Also, I felt that I could be company to all of you in Charm School. I'll see you around!" Sid then walked away. "I'd take Le Frog ANY DAY over Sid." Roddy whispered to Rita. All the henchrats arrived then too. Spike was complaining the whole time. "Spike, will you please shut up?" Lady Killer finally told Spike. "We all have to be here, you might as well get over it!"

Soon, a woman came to the front of the school to greet them all. A lot of the henchrats started smiling big and Rita and Liam were getting a little jittery. Roddy didn't understand why. Rita couldn't take it anymore and she and Liam were jumping up and down like little six year old girls squealing. "Who is that?" Roddy asked Rita. "That's Ariana Wienberg!" Rita whispered to Roddy. "She's awesome! Her husband was in a rock and roll band! She's like the rat version of the human Sharon Osborne from up top!" Roddy knew who Sharon was and his eyes lit up. "Wow she is awesome!" Roddy replied. She then started speaking without any speakers or microphones to help her. 'Welcome new students!" she started. She had a stack of papers in hand. The rats haven't invented clip boards yet so she was holding them the best she could.

"As some of you may know, I am Ariana Wienberg. I am the headmistress of Edison's Charm School and I know you were all involved in the flood catastrophe with that bloody Toad. The Queen ordered you all here to learn a lesson to not treat people the way you have been treating them. Although some of you such as you, Roderick St. James, don't need to be here, I still advise you to follow all the rules and still try to better yourselves. Also, who is this I may ask?" Ariana pointed to Liam. "Oh that's my little brother Liam Malone." Rita replied. "He is the closest to us, and felt he should be here. Same with our friend Sidney over there." Rita then pointed to Sid. "Alright then." Ariana replied. "That is perfectly fine. Before I send you off into the wild blue yonder with your checklist and class schedule, I will read out loud the main rules of Charm School:

1. No Fighting (Physical and verbal)

2. No taunting/teasing

3. Try your best not to make a mess in the Cafeteria

4. Please follow the Dress Code accordingly

5. No leaving Campus by vehicle (but you can walk to certain places no more than 3 blocks away).

6. (Please, I am begging you), no boy/girl relationship"

Everyone started giggling a little at that. So did Ariana. "I know it's funny to hear that, but seriously, I do not want to have to hear all that from your bedrooms and having to tell you to stop! Ok continuing on:

7. No weapons allowed

8. You must wear your school uniforms at all times when in class and at breakfast.

9. You must come to class everyday and be on time

You will learn more in the Charm School handbook but those are the main rules. I will now hand you a checklist and schedule and you must go to the library to pick up your books and find your rooms. After you do all that, you can join everyone else at breakfast. You don't need any money for the food here. Breakfast started 10 minutes ago so there is no need to rush. Tah-tah!" Ariana then started handing out the checklists and schedules. Everyone was still unhappy about wearing school uniforms.

The books which were just scraps of papers stapled together were all on manners and ediquette. Only two specific teachers were qualified to teach everyone in the flood incident. Roddy looked at his schedule and tried to fully understand it:

_Wake up at 6 a.m_

_Breakfast 7:00-8:00 _

_Class 8:00-9:30 _

_Study Break 9:30-10:30 _

_Class Exercise 10:30-11:50 _

_Lunch Break 11:50- 12:30_

_Free Time 12:30 to 18:00_

_Supper 18:00-19:00_

_Free Time 19:00-21:00_

_Curfew 21:00_

_That's a lot to remember, _Roddy thought to himself. All the doors in the school had their names imprinted on a sign. The boys and the girls had seperate floors. Le Frog also had his own room away from all of the rats. Roddy's roomates ended up being Thimblenose Ted and another male rat named Connor.

Roddy felt odd for staying with a henchrat who tried to kill him last month. When Roddy walked into the room and saw Thimblenose Ted there, they both avoided each other. Neither one of them was happy.

The other rat Connor wasn't in the room at the moment however. Roddy just walked into his side of the room. The bed spread on his bed matched his blue gingham shirt, and there were a lot of empty shelves for Roddy to fill. There was also a white wardrobe that once belonged to a Snow Princess's doll house. Roddy set his suitcase on the bed and opened it up. "HI RODDY!" Lenny suddenly popped out without warning. Roddy squealed and fell backwards. Thimblenose Ted gave him a weird look hearing Roddy's squeal.

"Lenny?! What are you doing here?!" Roddy asked putting his hand on his heart. It was pounding rapidly from being scared for a second. "I snuck into your suitcase so I could be in Charm School with you!" Lenny said. "I'd miss you too much, and I could keep you company!" Roddy half smiled, but he was still worried that he wasn't allowed to have pets. "I don't know if Ariana will let us have slugs here," Roddy said. "But, I guess you can stay. No need for Rita's parents to come back here again and take you home." Lenny squealed a little "Yay!" and did a back flip. The bed to the left of Roddy's belonged to Thimblenose Ted. He walked in the room with the usual annoyed look on his face.

"Ugh you're rooming with that freak?" Lenny said. Roddy gave him a shocked look. "Lenny!" Roddy cried. "No need." Thimblenose Ted said. He just stared slowly at Roddy and Lenny as he sat his suitcase on the bed and walked out of the room. Roddy felt creeped out. "He's like a vampire!" Roddy exclaimed. "Nah, he's just mad and creepily sarcastic." Lenny replied. "Lenny, do you think I should watch my back around him?" Roddy asked. "I really wouldn't, but just in case, try to avoid him at all costs." Lenny replied. Roddy and Lenny's eyes widened thinking of how and if Thimblenose Ted would do anything to them, especially for leaving him jobless.


	4. New Roomates

Sid, Whitey and Fat Barry all shared a room. Whitey and Fat Barry already started talking to one another but Sid seemed really annoyed.

Liam, Spike and Ladykiller shared another room. Spike was still complaining while Liam and Ladykiller shook their heads at each other. "Why should I be here anyways?" Spike ranted on. "It's all that wretched posh wimp's fault we are here anyways!" "Spike will you please shut up?!" Ladykiller shouted hitting his breaking point. He chewed slowly on a match stick, used for a cigarette. "I'm just saying!" Spike continued. He formed fists and put them on his hips.

"Don't you have a journal or something you can write all this down in? Because we _really _don't want to hear it." Liam said. Spike was about to make a comback, he even pointed his finger, but couldn't figure out what to say back. "Oh fine!" He said as he walked away from them. Liam and Ladykiller laughed a little shaking their heads. To their surprise, Liam and Ladykiller were already getting along.

On the girls' floor, Rita was trying to find her room. She seemed really nervous for the fact that she is the only girl out of the bunch, and she will have a room with complete strangers. Rita's heart began pounding out of anxiety. Girls... more girls to make fun of her, to talk bad about her, to annoy her. She finally found a door with her name on the sign. It read:

_Rita Malone_

_Kandi Collingsworth_

_Tiffany Ringshire_

_Here goes nothing, _Rita thought to herself. She slowly turned the door knob and stepped in. She turned around to close the door behind her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" a girl squealed. Soon, a girl with bleach blonde hair came running towards Rita smiling. Rita turned around frightened "What the?!" She started. But before she could finish, the blonde girl grabbed onto her giving her a tight hug. "YAY! ANOTHER ROOMATE!" she squealed. While still clinging onto Rita, she started jumping in place. She even made a bunch of weird giggles.

"Ok! Ok!" Rita shouted. The girl still jumped up and down. "OK!" Rita screetched as loud as she could. The girl let go. Rita stared at her oddly. "Sorry," the girl apologized softly with her bubbly smile disappearing. "I enjoy company." "But, you knew there was going to be two other girls here because of the sign right?" Rita asked. The girl thought for a minute. "Oh yeah huh?" she said. Rita stared at her blankly. "Well anyways my name is Kandi," the girl said putting her hand out for Rita to shake. Rita was reluctant at first. "I'm Rita." she finally said shaking Kandi's hand. "Nice to meet you." _Why me oh why me?! _Rita thought to herself after she pretended to enjoy Kandi's company.

"Hey Tiff!" Kandi turned her head towards the door where the beds were and called. "The other girl Rita is here! The one who saved us with that cutie Millicent Byrander?" "Uhh, don't you mean Milicent _Bystander?" _Rita asked Kandi. "Oh my gosh he was just a bystander?!" Kandi cried. "I thought he saved us and was here because he was involved with that flood situation!" Rita gave her a weird look shaking her head in disbelief. "Awesome!" A brunette girl said as she came out of the bedrooms. "Gold" By Victoria Justice was screaming from an iPod inside the room with the beds as she opened the door.

She walked over to Rita and put her hand out. "I'm Tiffany Ringshire." she said politely. Rita smiled and shook her hand. "Hi," she replied. Rita knew that she and Tiffany were the kind of girls who would get along. "I am part of the school's athletic program." Tiffany said. "I do any sport you can skate on. Rollar blades, ice skates, and skateboards." "Just like my little sister," Kandi added. "Her name is Natasha a.k.a Bubbles. She goes to this school as well." "No kidding," Rita answered interested. "My little brother Liam is going here as well. He insisted to come with us." "So, are you and Millicent like...together?"

Kandi asked excited changing the subject. Rita stared at her oddly for a second again. "Well um, not exactly..." Rita started. "WOO-HOO!" Kandi jumped up and down and started charging for the door to go find Roddy. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Rita called running after her and quickly threw her bags onto the floor. "OK FIRST OFF, HIS NAME IS RODDY, AND SECOND OF ALL, HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU AND THIRD,...JUST COME BACK!" Rita screamed as she chased Kandi down the hall. Tiffany stared at the doorway listening to Kandi giggling and screaming and Rita shouting after her. Tiffany just shrugged and started singing the lyrics to Victoria Justice's song as she walked back into the bedroom.

All of Edison's new students got into their school uniforms and started getting breakfast in the Cafeteria. The boys' uniforms were a white oxford shirt, a dark blue jacket and green and blue plaid pants. The girls' were the same with the exception of a green and blue plaid skirt with sky blue tall socks and boots of their choice. The boys were also allowed to wear any shoes they wanted to everyone's surprise. Kandi looked around the Cafeteria, still looking for Roddy. Rita gave up on chasing her and just put her uniform on to find Roddy herself. The thing was, Rita had some feelings for Roddy, but since they have grown to be close friends, she felt it would be better if they just stayed that way.

However, Kandi running off to find Roddy made Rita a little jealous, she just didn't realize it. Rita found Roddy getting a slice of an apple and putting it on the tray. "Hey Rod!" Rita called. Roddy turned to look at Rita and smiled brightly. "Hi!" He said happy to see her. Rita walked up to him with her tray already full of food. "I feel ridiculous." Roddy whispered to Rita pointing to his leg to show her his pants. Rita half smiled. "I hear you." she told him. "I hate wearing ruffly skirts like this."

They found a cream-colored round table bench in the middle of the crowded, loud room full of book smart rats. They both sat down and layed their trays on the table. "So, who are your roomates?" Rita asked shaking her cream-colored napkin out to set it on her lap. "Thimblenose Ted and someone named Connor Jenkins." Roddy replied. "Ew you're with Ted?!" Rita exclaimed. "He has always been really awkward and saracastic. I remember seeing him around in high school." "He gives me the creeps!" Roddy shuddered. "He keeps giving me these death glares, like he's going to suddenly pounce on me or something."

"I know the feeling," Rita replied rubbing her shoulder remembering Kandi's surprise attack. "I'm rooming with an athletic skater named Tiffany." Rita said. "Appearently, this school has a bunch of clubs and sports to join to help make rats happier and outgoing." "That seems cool." Roddy replied. "It's totally cool!" Liam said to them as he sat down with his tray next to Roddy. "I am going to try to get into the skateboarding program. I am already pretty good at it!"

"There is also this really annoying girl I am rooming with," Rita continued on. "Her name is Kandi Collingsworth. She seems to have a bit of a crush on you Roddy." Liam elbowed Roddy in the arm playfully and Roddy started blushing. "Really?" Roddy asked. "Yeah but I should warn you," Rita started. "She's..." "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kandi came running and screaming before Rita could finish her sentence. "MILLICENT!" she shouted and hugged Roddy from behind. Roddy giggled a little in shock at how hyper Kandi was. "Hi umm...very happy girl." he replied.

Roddy thought she was funny but felt slightly uncomfortable. "My name is Kandi!" she shouted with a big smile on her face jumping up and down. Roddy started blushing again and his eyes widened. Even though Kandi was cute, she seemed to be a little creepy towards him. "Hi Kandi," he managed to say. "My name is actually Roddy, and not Millicent." "Oh!" Kandi replied folding her hands together and stretching her arms out in front of her. "My mistake." "Kandi, I told you on the way here his real name is Roddy." Rita reminded her. "Oh yeah huh?" Kandi replied. Rita rolled her eyes. _Why me oh why me?! _Rita thought to herself again.

"My name is Liam," Liam said to her smiling, showing off his dark blue braces. "Oh, you must be Rita's little brother!" Kandi replied. He smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you! I have a little sister that is your age, she's over there." Kandi pointed to another round cream-colored table diagonally from the table they were at. It was also further away from them. At the side of the table was a blonde girl eating a miniture form of an omlette. She licked her plastic black fork even though nothing was on it and looked in a different direction. She had sea-green eyes while her sister had blue eyes that looked more turquoise.

Liam's smile went away when he saw her. His eyes widened and his heart seemed to skip some beats, making a fluttery warm feeling in his chest. In Liam's mind, all the rats surrounding her in the room disappeared and silver stars took their place, circling Kandi's sister. "My," Liam whispered staring at her direction still. "What is her name?" "Her name is Natasha, but she prefers to be called Bubbles." Kandi replied. "We are both bubbly and outgoing girls but she is a little bit more sporty than I am. She does a lot of skateboarding with my roomate Tiffany. Bubbles has won three gold medals in the skateboard competitions."

Liam seemed even more amazed after that statement. "Really?!" he cried seeing how him and this girl had the same interests. "Yeah, but aside from her sporty/tomboy side, she is still pretty girly and me and her are always happy to be around other rats, so her friends gave her the nickname Bubbles when she was 6 years old. I would be called Bubbles too if my sister wasn't already called that." Kandi replied. Liam slowly started getting a smile again watching Bubbles tap her foot to the rhythm of a song she was mumbling to herself. No one could hear what it was though. "Liam?" Roddy called looking at him. He waved his hand in front of his face.

Liam never responded. "Uh oh, looks like Liam has a first-day-of-school-crush!" Rita said. She and Roddy shook their heads laughing. Kandi stood there smiling at all of them. Spike, Whitey and the other henchrats were at another table further away from Roddy, Rita and Liam and closer to the table with Bubbles and her friends. "And Liam and Sid don't even need to be here if..." Spike started ranting again. "Spike, put a sock in it!" Ladykiller quickly shouted fed up with Spike's complaining. "Make me!" Spike fought back. Thimblenose Ted was sitting to the right of Spike and started giving him a death glare, moving his head closer to his. Spike squealed a little girl scream "OK!" Spike cried scared Thimblenose Ted would do something to hurt him.

Spike started looking around feeling unwanted. His eyes landed on Bubbles. Just like Liam, Spike was having the same fluttery feeling in his chest as he stared in her direction. For the first time in a really long time, Spike actually smiled, and not a devilish smile. "Blimey is he actually smiling?!" Whitey asked shocked. All the other henchrats stared shockingly at Spike. Ladykiller looked in the direction to where he was staring. Lady Killer chuckled a little. "Ho-ho! Spike is checking out the skater chick!" he said. Fat Barry and Whitey started giggling to each other.

"Ugh, _Spike_ is getting all mushy now?!" Thimblenose Ted said with his arms folded shaking his head at Spike. "Hey Spike?" Ladykiller called. Spike didn't answer. "Dude?" he called again. Ladykiller then slapped Spike upside the head. "Ow!" Spike shouted as he put a hand to feel where Ladykiller just hit him. Spike's eyes landed on Bubbles again. "You're falling for the Bubbles chick?" Ladykiller asked. "But, she's a rat, not a chick." Whitey said. Fat Barry smiled big, agreeing with Whitey. Thimblenose Ted and Ladykiller looked at them strangely. "I...I guess I am." Spike replied to Ladykiller.

"Then go make a move on her." Ladykiller told him. "Tell her that her eyes light up the whole city of London. Girls go all out for that crap." "I...I can't." Spike said. "Why not?" Thimblenose Ted asked in his sarcastic deep voice. "Well, I have...I have never really felt like this before. I am even kind of scared. When I saw her I just felt...all of the evil fly out of me. I feel on top of the world with her love. On top of that, I don't want to find out what a broken heart feels like." "Oh puke!" Thimblenose Ted commented. "Look Spike, just talk to the girl." Ladykiller replied. "If she doesn't like you back then it's her loss. There will always be another girl you'll like."

"Not while I'm eating!" Thimblenose Ted commented again trying to scoop sunnyside up eggs on a spoon. "Shouldn't you be using a fork?" Fat Barry asked. "NO!" Thimblenose Ted shouted quickly. "Alright!" Fat Barry replied immediately afterwards. "Look Spike, I feel in love once," Thimblenose Ted started up. "Of course at your age, there is no such thing as love. Anyways, I liked a woman once, I liked her for a year and then she rejected me. Led me on feeling like she actually had a crush on me and then when I actually asked her, she shot me down. It was all a game. Let's face it Spike, you'll get your heartbroken either way. You might as well stay away."

Spike looked a little disappointed and just turned around to finish his breakfast. He hoped that he would get over this crush so he'd feel better again.


	5. Sparks Fly

Chapter 5, Crushes

After breakfast, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their lockers to get their books and have quick chats before class. Roddy was wearing his glasses and was clutching his book on Dining Ediquette. That was their first class on the first day of Charm School. He walked down the hall seeing a romantic but disturbing sight, everyone around him were couples...making out. Roddy felt surrounded by rats kissing, making him feel left out. "I wonder what that feels like," Roddy whispered to himself sadly. Ever since he was fourteen years old, he wanted to know what a kiss from a girl felt like. He walked into the classroom curious and sadly.

Bubbles was stuffing books into her backpack from her locker. Liam soon came up to her, clutching a book to his chest. He started blushing. "Hi," he greeted her. "Hey!" Bubbles greeted back with a smile on her face. "I'm Liam," "I'm Bubbles!" They both introduced. Liam started feeling a little awkward and his eyes started wandering around.

He then saw Bubbles's skateboard in her locker. "I see you skateboard!" Liam said even though he already knew she did. "I do a lot of skateboarding myself." "Oh really?" Bubbles smiled. "Yeah, I skateboard a lot but stopped a little when the Toad was chasing my family." Liam replied. "Oh my gosh, are you one of the rats that Queen Genivieve forced to come here?" Bubbles said paying more attention to him and closing her locker. "Well, not exactly." Liam replied. "My sister Rita and her friend Roddy were forced here, but I came just to be with them."

"That's sweet of you!" Bubbles said. Her smile made Liam even more jittery inside. "Listen, I have to practice a lot of skateboarding behind the school where all of the other sports' equipment are. Want to come skate with me?" Bubbles asked to break the silence. Liam was stunned. "Well yes, I would love..." Liam started. However, he was interrupted by someone pushing him away from Bubbles, Spike. "Hey," he said as he stepped in front of Liam. Liam glared at Spike in shock. Bubbles was surprised too.

"I once owned a real ruby," Spike said lying."Umm, sure ok." Bubbles responded. The bell then rang. Spike then felt awkward. "Ok bye," he said running away. Bubbles stared in his direction oddly. She began to walk away and Liam was too. "Hey," Bubbles said to Liam making him turn around. "See you tomorrow night. I'll come find you." She smiled at him. Liam smiled too and walked in the other direction to go to his first class of Charm School.

Everyone that the Queen forced to be there were the only ones in the classroom. One of Ariana's Charm School deans was the teacher named Jessica. She had long, light brown hair. She started teaching them about having manners when eating at a table. They even learned about table settings. This was their first class because you eat meals everyday especially at Charm School, and it is the basic lesson to not being rude. Their class exercise was to set a table in under 30 seconds. Most of them didn't do so well.

Even though that seemed difficult, no one seemed to mind. However, they were in shock that they all had to write a three-paged essay on the arts of napkin folding which was due the next day and they even had a test the next day. Rita and Spike have yet to stop complaining. Roddy knew all of the dining etiquette information though, including all of the different ways to fold a napkin. That night, Roddy sat on his bed writing the essay. It was a breeze for him. Just then, Rita walked in.

"Roddy, I seriously need help!" she said showing him her notebook which had only two sentences on it. "It says all the different ways to fold the napkins on page 44," Roddy told her. He then moved his dining etiquette book from the bed in her direction showing her the page it was written on. "I know but how do they expect us to write three full pages on it?!" Rita asked. "Just do what I did, write each paragraph on a different napkin fold and how to fold it." Roddy replied. "There are at least 27 different napkin folds."

"I know but..." Rita started again. "Ugh I just hate being here!" She finally said sitting on the bed next to Roddy throwing her notebook on the ground. "Why did you have to be a hero and get us all into Charm School?" Roddy knew she wasn't be serious, but still found it surprising that she said that. "If it wasn't for me, you all wouldn't be living here anymore. In fact, you wouldn't be living at all anymore!" Roddy answered. "And don't blame me, it's the Queen's reason we are here. She insisted we all be here and since we were in that huge catastrophe, they are going strict on us."

Roddy sat up to sit closer to Rita. "Here, how about I help you. What do you have written so far?" Rita picked up her notebook from her feet and read aloud her two sentences; "In the arts of Dining Etiquette and experience, there are several ways to fold a napkin for a dinner party. The severals ways to fold are..." Rita then stopped, showing Roddy that was all she had written down. Roddy adjusted his glasses and looked a little closer at her sentences. "All you have to do is write down 'Diamond, French, Arrow, Pyramid, Rosebud etc'." He told her. "And then explain them all on three pages?!" Rita exclaimed. "I didn't assign it," Roddy told her making it obvious.

Rita groaned a little. "Ok fine. I guess I'll just go back to my room and try to study...with Tiffany's music...and Kandi talking about her favorite type of dog..." Roddy laughed a little. "Doesn't sound like a very quiet environment." he commented. "No it is not." Rita said agreeing with him making a big facial expression. She did not want to go back in her room. "You must really hate your roomates then," Roddy said. "Well, I mean, I don't necessarily hate them, I mean Tiffany is really cool, but not very talkative. Now Kandi? She's _too _talkative. It's just like High School all over again I can't help it."

"I could help you study tonight." Roddy offered. "Really? You'd do that?" Rita asked lighting up. "Thanks Roddy!" Her smile made Roddy fluttery inside, yet he didn't know why. Rita was his best friend, what was so special about her? "Ok, after you finish writing that, we'll go through the table setting chapter for tomorrow's test." Roddy said. Rita nodded. For about two hours, the room was completely silent with Roddy and Rita working on their essays and studying from the book.

"So, the salad fork goes on the right of the plate right?" Rita asked as they were studying on the floor with the book open. "Wrong," Roddy said. "It's actually on the left next to the napkin and dinner fork." "I can't do this," Rita said sighing. "Rita, you can't give up or they'll never let you leave!" Roddy replied. "You can do it, trust me." Soon, a male rat with black hair and a brown t-shirt came into the room with the beds. He had long hair like Liam's. "Oh, sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be in here," the rat said. "I'm Connor Jenkins, and you must be one of the other roommates I was told I was getting. Are you Roderick or Ted?" "I'm Roderick," Roddy replied. "But you can just call me Roddy."

"And Ted is the awkward gothic one," Rita commented. "Rita!" Roddy quickly said. Connor laughed a little. "And who are you I may ask?" Connor asked looking at Rita still laughing. "I'm Rita. I'm rooming with Tiffany and that annoying girl Kandi." Rita replied. "She's my best friend." Roddy added. Connor's eyes lit up. "You...your roommate is Tiffany?!" he asked in shocked. Rita nodded. "Wow, that must be really cool!" "Uh, yeah I guess." Rita replied looking awkwardly around the room. Was Tiffany really that popular, or was something else going on? "Well, I should get going," Rita said getting up.

"We should study a little more at breakfast." Roddy nodded. "Sure thing Ri!" he replied. "Nice meeting you Connor," Rita said to Connor shaking his hand. She then turned her head to look towards Roddy again. "Goodnight!" she said. "Goodnight!" Roddy replied. "Goodnight!" Connor also said. "Goodnight!" Roddy repeated. "Don't even start!" Rita said sternly even though it was a joke. Roddy started laughing as she walked out of the room. He always remembered how annoyed she was on how many times Roddy had told her goodnight when he first fell into the sewers. "What's so funny?" Connor asked smiling a little. "Oh it's just an inside joke me and her have," Roddy replied getting off the floor and onto his bed.

"You two seem to be really close," Connor said. Roddy smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah..." he replied staring dreamily at the ceiling. Thimblenose Ted soon walked in. "Are you that other dude Connor?" He asked. "Um, yeah." Connor replied. "Fun." Thimblenose Ted said sarcastically.

All of the boys started taking the covers off their beds. Lenny was fast asleep in the little bed Roddy made for him on the floor. "So, um, what was that all about?" Roddy asked Connor. "What do you mean?" Connor asked. "Well, you seemed to think it was a blessing for Rita to be rooming with Tiffany, why is that?" Roddy explained. Connor's smile soon went away and he stared at the ground for a minute. "Oh, it's nothing." he said. "No it isn't," Roddy pried playfully. "Something's going on about her."

Connor really didn't want to talk about it, but seeing the expression on Roddy's face, he knew that he wouldn't quit. "I've liked her since we were nine." Connor finally gave in. "We used to be best friends like you and Rita, but then she signed up for sports. First was soccer, then she just started doing things you can skate on. Her favorite was ice skating when she was eleven. I wonder if it still is..." "You could ask her and find out," Roddy suggested. "She probably doesn't even remember me," Connor said. "Anyways, what really made her distant from me was when this jock started going out with her in high school. She never paid anymore attention to me, let alone remember that I existed."

Connor sighed in sadness. "Oh brother!" Thimblenose Ted commented. Roddy and Connor just ignored him. "So, what about you and Rita?" Connor asked. Roddy started blushing. "Um, what about her?" he asked even though he knew what Connor was going to ask. "Come on, she can't just be your best friend," Connor said. "I saw the way you looked at her." There was no way around this, so Roddy just gave in. He started getting a goofy smile on his face with his cheeks bright and rosy. He stared dreamily at the ceiling again. "You like her don't you?" Connor said. "I...I guess maybe I do." Roddy said. He had never entirely noticed it until now. "You weren't sure?" Connor asked.

"Well, I mean, I had a bit of a crush on her when we first met and when the Toad was chasing us, but then we became really close friends, so I thought it went away. Maybe...maybe I was wrong. I remember how tingly I felt when she hugged me for the first time." "Barf!" Thimblenose Ted commented again. "Well, if you guys are so close, why don't you ask her out?" Connor asked. "I don't know," Roddy replied. "I've never had a girlfriend before, so I wouldn't know what to say or do. Also, she might think it's just a friend date. We go out all the time as friends." Connor was about to say something but then started cracking up laughing. Roddy gave him a look. "What's so funny?!" Roddy asked.

"You've never had a girlfriend before?! That's hilarious!" he continued laughing with his weird squeaky laugh. Surprisingly, Thimblenose Ted started cracking up too. "It's true Connor!" he said. "He has never EVER had a girlfriend before! Isn't that sad!" Both rats started laughing with Connor's laugh being the loudest. Roddy stood there with his arms folded. "Heh heh heh very amusing!" Roddy mocked. They were both still laughing. Soon, there was a pounding on the door. "WILL YOU RATS PLEASE SHUT UP?!" the voice said. It had a french accent, which told them it was Le Frog. There was soon silence and Le Frog went back into his room. Everyone soon got into their pajamas, except for Thimblenose Ted who was wearing boxers...a disturbing sight.

"Shouldn't you be wearing pajamas?" Roddy asked as everyone got into their beds. "NO!" Thimblenose Ted quickly answered. "OK!" Roddy replied quickly. "Anyways, about Rita, I really think you should ask her out." Connor said. "Or at least confess your feelings towards her. It may be easier since you two are close." "I guess," Roddy answered. "But only if you ask Tiffany out." "I...I can't." Connor replied. "We have too great of a past for me to have confedience." "Well, could you at least try to get close to her?" Roddy asked. Connor nodded thinking about it. "Alright." he said. "It's a deal." "The faster you two stop talking about this lovey dovey nonsense, the faster I will get some sleep!" Thimblenose Ted said turned on his side trying to sleep.

"And you all don't want to see me in the morning when I've had lack of sleep..." Connor wasn't scared. "Good point!" Roddy said quickly with his eyes widened. He turned off the giant lightbulb in the room by twisting the wire hooked into the wall. "But what will he..." Connor started asking Roddy about Thimblenose Ted. "You don't want to know." Roddy answered quickly before Connor could finish. The boys soon drifted off to sleep.

In the girls' room, they were all in their pajamas as well sitting on their beds. Kandi was doodling in a journal. Tiffany had the song "Stereo Love" playing on the giant iPod. It was playing softly though, so other rats wouldn't complain and so they could talk. Kandi was giggling little girl giggles as she doodled Roddy's name around a bunch of hearts for the hundreth time. She was getting on Rita's last nerve. "Will you please stop giggling?!" She quickly asked annoyed. "Sorry," Kandi said. "I'm in love." she then hugged her journal. "Yeah, with my best friend." Rita replied. "You aren't in love Kandi," Tiffany said. "You're just having a fan spazz-attack. Which, you might've given poor Roddy one when you ran up to him in the cafeteria."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Kandi said with her smile going away. She set her journal on the floor and layed down. "It's just, I've always wanted a guy like Roddy. All the guys I've dated were jerks." "Ditto." Tiffany and Rita replied at the same time. "I guess boys are just jerks in general." Tiffany added. "I remember this jock I dated in high school, I found out a week later he was only dating me to get a good grade in soccer. He asked me for a lot of tips, so I willingly gave them to him since I used to play soccer. Then he tried to make me help him cheat! He wanted me to sneak into the soccer team during a game and get all of the goals without anyone noticing I wasn't a player. I couldn't believe that!"

"I can top that," Kandi said. "I once dated this really cute guy named Jerry, but then I found out he was cheating on me with a blonde cheerleader! I caught them making out behind the giant plant in the school hallway. It broke my heart. Never again I dated popular boys. What about you Rita? What's your story?" She and Tiffany turned to look at Rita. "This one guy dumped me for beating him at ping-pong once." Rita said. Both girls stared at her surprised. "Are you serious?!" Tiffany asked. "That's stupid." "I know right?" Rita replied. "But you know, a lot of it may had to do with the fact they were all in high school. We are all grown up now. Maybe boys aren't that stupid now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tiffany answered. "I bet Roddy isn't that stupid to you..." her voice started getting a playful singing voice and she winked at Rita. Rita blushed and also got a little angry. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Oh come on!" Kandi replied. "Haven't you've seen the way he's looked at you?! Roddy is in looooooooove." She then giggled with her annoying but funny girly laugh. "You're a lucky girl." she added. Rita threw her pillow at Kandi making her giggle more. "He is not!" Rita replied. "He's just my best friend, and he gave me jewels for my family and came back down to Ratstropolis to help me defeat the Toad." Rita's eyes widened at what she had just said. Was it true?

"Looooooooove!" Tiffany and Kandi chanted together. They both threw pillows at Rita and laughed. Rita half-smiled annoyed. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Although, she did get that usual fluttery/jittery feeling when Kandi and Tiffany said Roddy was in love with her. Rita felt that it was a great feeling. "Wooooooooo!" Kandi and Tiffany cheered like a sitcom audience watching a kissing scene. They kept throwing pillows at her. "Will you stop with the freakin' pillows!?" Rita shouted playfully to Kandi and Tiffany as she dodged each pillow. All three girls laughed and continued throwing pillows at one another.

Rita found herself happier than usual. Not only did she have new friends (despite how annoying Kandi was to her), but Rita was certain she was falling in love with Roddy. She might actually have a nice guy in her life for once.


	6. The Plan

The next morning, Spike and Ladykiller were getting their uniforms on while Liam sat on his bed already dressed, daydreaming. He looked out the window with a funny dreamy look on his face. "Oh god you too?!" Ladykiller said looking at the expression on Liam's face. "What?" Liam asked confused. "You like a girl too don't you?" Ladykiller said. "What gives you that idea?" Liam asked. "Liam, you're staring out the window which barely shows anything with the edge of a brick wall to the right of it!" Ladykiller replied. Liam didn't even realize it since he was so deep in thought.

"What is it with you teenagers?!" Ladykiller said. "You and Spike both are so 'in looooove' with a girl and can't get your mind off of her! Was is this place? Love Spell School?" Ladykiller thought for a minute. "Hey, try saying that ten times fast, Love Spell School..." he said. "Yeah, and we both like the same girl if that makes it any better!" Spike added. Ladykiller's eyes widened even though they couldn't see from his sunglasses. "Wait, you?" he pointed at Liam. "And you?" he pointed a Spike. "Like...Bubbles?!" They both nodded. Ladykiller started cracking up. "Oh ho! This is going to be a fun show to watch!" he said wiping his eye underneath his glasses as he walked away.

"Yes, and I have a date with her." Liam said proudly to Spike. He stood up from the bed. "It's not a date!" Spike said. "You're going to practice skateboarding together, how the heck is that a date?!" he stood close to Liam looking up trying to look tougher. It obviously wasn't working. "You should put some cream on, or she'll think you're a pepperoni pizza, dirty zit face!" Spike said referring to Liam's acne. "Yeah? Well you should wear some stilts or she'll think you're a 10 year old, Mr. Shorty Mc. Short-Short!" Liam insulted back. "Alright alright you two!" Ladykiller said breaking Spike and Liam apart. "See what girls do to us?"

Soon, Whitey, Sid, Fat Barry and Thimblenose Ted walked in. "Hi Spike!" Whitey greeted happily. Thimblenose Ted and Fat Barry walked towards Ladykiller. Sid walked towards Liam. "Hey Liam!" He greeted. "Hi!" Liam replied. "I had to get away from those annoying fat rats!" Sid whispered a little too loud. "Look who's talking!" Fat Barry said angrily. "So Sid, what's up?" Liam asked ignoring Fat Barry. "Well, as a matter of fact, I like this girl and I wanted some advice." "Oh no, here we go again!" Ladykiller said and Thimblenose Ted put their hands on their faces shaking their heads.

Sid ignored them. "It's the girl who likes Roddy, the one with the blonde hair." "Kandi?!" Liam asked shocked. "Bubbles's sister?!" Sid nodded. Whitey turned around hearing them. "That's weird!" he said. "I also like a girl named Kandi who has a sister named Bubbles and likes Roddy!" Everyone stood there giving Whitey a weird look. "Yes, Whitey, that's the same person!" Ladykiller said. "Ohhh." Whitey said realizing it. "Oh boy, Henchrat Conference!" Ladykiller announced annoyed. "Can the rest of you leave?" Spike, Whitey, Liam and Sid left the room closing the door behind them. "Ok, this is ridiculous!" Ladykiller said.

"Kandi likes Roddy, Sid likes Kandi, Whitey also likes Kandi, while Spike likes Bubbles while Liam also likes Bubbles, while Bubbles may like Liam. That is a mouthful!" "I know," Thimblenose Ted said. "I have gotten this close to puking just in one day! Not only that but Roddy likes Rita and my roomate Connor likes Rita's roommate Tiffany!" "Are we the ONLY rats in this school that hasn't fallen under this spell?!" Ladykiller asked loudly. "I actually kind of like Tiffany," Fat Barry said. "NOOO!" Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted shouted quickly. "Alright!" Fat Barry said in defense. "I just thought she was pretty."

"Ok that's it!" Ladykiller said. "We have to do something about this! I mean, everyone is lovestruck and are making out in the hallways! I don't even want to know who's doing what in the bedrooms!" "Oh they'd be sleeping!" Fat Barry said with a weird smile. The other two rats shot him a look. "Yes, Barry, they'd be sleeping!" Ladykiller said annoyed. "Well, what's wrong with that?" Fat Barry asked. "Well, you see...nevermind. ANYWAYS," Ladykiller continued. "This is really stupid to have crushes like this on only the second day of school! We should split everyone up!" "I agree!" Thimblenose Ted said. "But, isn't that kind of mean?" Fat Barry asked.

"Well, yes, it can be," Ladykiller replied. "But think of it as a favor to them. Someone's bound to get their heart broken, and there will be fights _everywhere. _We'll be helping them." "But, what about Spike?" Fat Barry asked. "He hasn't been happy since what? Since his mum packed him Mac n' Cheese for lunch that one day we tried chasing Rita with a sledge hammer?" "He's got a point," Thimblenose Ted said. "Yeah, Spike REALLY needs a girlfriend," Ladykiller said remembering how odd Spike always was. "Ok how about this, we get Spike and Bubbles together!" "That's not going to happen..." Thimblenose Ted said. "Did you hear that pick up line he tried on her yesterday? Pathetic."

"I'll teach him how to pick up a girl." Ladykiller said. "But we need to act fast, Liam has a date with her tonight...and I know just how to spoil it." He started rubbing his hands together devilishly. He even did an evil cackle.

Meanwhile, Roddy, Rita, Connor and Liam were at the Cafeteria in their uniforms eating breakfast. Rita was still studying her dining ediquette by putting the table settings and napkins in the right spots. "Ok and the water glass goes here!" Rita said placing the doll-sized goblet to the top right of the plate. "Good!" Roddy said checking the sketch he drew of the table settings. "You are going to pass this test!" "Yes, woo-hoo blah blah blah. Can I have my juice back now?" Liam said jokingly. Rita laughed a little. "Oh right, sorry." she said handing Liam back the goblet.

"Thanks for helping me study Roddy," Rita said turning her head towards his. "Oh anytime Ri!" Roddy replied. "Ahem, nerd." Liam said pretending to cough as he swerved his fork through his food. Connor laughed. "I'm not a nerd!" Roddy said laughing a little. "I just already know about this stuff from being up top for so long." "You were from up top?!" Connor asked interested. "Yes," Roddy replied. "He lived the sad and lonely life for 24 years," Rita said. "Rita!" Roddy said laughing a little. Tiffany soon walked by and sat with Kandi in the table next to them. Connor froze up when he saw her. Roddy elbowed him. "Go talk to her." he said.

"Only if you ask Rita out on a date." Connor whispered to Roddy making sure Rita didn't hear. "And you have to tell her it's a real date. Not any of that friend-date stuff." Roddy nodded. "Deal." he whispered back. Connor got up to go talk to Tiffany and Roddy scooted closer to Rita in his place. He was nervous to ask though, especially with Liam at the table. Bubbles soon waved to Liam from across the room. Liam waved back. "Um, I'm going to sit with Bubbles," he said. "Bye!" he then took his tray and left. _Darnit, _Roddy thought to himself. _Now I really have to ask her now. _Rita turned to look at Roddy. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," she said blushing with a big smile. Roddy's hands started sweating and he started blushing as well. "Yeah, um, I guess it is." Roddy said getting that fluttery feeling again. He looked towards the table where Connor was talking to Tiffany and Kandi. Connor was doing his part of the deal, now Roddy had to do his. "So um Rita," Roddy started. "Do you want to hang out somewhere tonight?" Rita's eyes lit up. "Sure!" she replied. "As friends...right?" Roddy got even more nervous. Did she know he liked her? "However you look at." Roddy said.

"As an actual date then?" Rita asked getting jittery. Roddy smiled. He too, then got jittery. "Yes, an actual date." he said. They were so close and looking into each others' eyes. They both noticed each other being so nervous. Their trance was soon interrupted by Kandi. "Hi!" she greeted them loudly making Roddy and Rita jump. "Oh sorry, did I scare you guys?" she asked. "Oh no Kandi," Rita replied. "I always jump when rats say hi to me..." Kandi laughed loudly. "Oh you!" she said. "You are so funny!" Rita rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Rita asked.

"Connor wanted to talk to Tiffany in private so I came over here." Kandi replied. "I'm guessing he likes her." "Everyone seems to like everyone around here," Roddy said finding it kind of odd. "Just like High School," Rita said, having numerous unwanted flashbacks again. She shuddered trying to focus her mind on something else. "Are any of you going to the Charmed Bash?" Kandi asked breaking the silence. "What's that?" Roddy asked. "It's a dance called 'The Charmed Bash'. It's at the end of the semester in December (usually a Christmas theme). It's always super fun! They have a chocolate fountain!" Kandi explained.

"Sounds intriging!" Roddy said interested. "But wait, that's not that best part!" Kandi replied quickly. "The chocolate foundtain, is not like the ordinary one on a table you dip strawberries in, it's _literally _a fountain! Just instead of water sprouting out of it, it's chocolate!" "What exactly is the point of chocolate being a fountain?" Rita asked thinking it was really weird. "Being chocolatey of course!" Kandi said excited while jumping up and down like a little kid. "But, you can't dip food into it?" Rita asked again. "Why would you want to dip food in a fountain full of chocolate?" Kandi asked as if she had never heard of that before.

Roddy and Rita stared at her. "Because, Kandi, sometimes you could dip strawberries or something in it such as you said before!" Rita replied getting irritated. Kandi thought for a minute. "Oh yeah huh?" she said as usual. "Is that your catch phrase or something?" Rita asked. "Rita!" Roddy whispered to her trying to make her show less frustration towards Kandi. Rita smoothed out her hair even though it was in the usual messy bun. She pretended to smile and exhaled deeply.

"It's a lovely catch phrase," she said to Kandi softly with her pretend smile. Kandi wasn't entirely convinced so she stared at her for a minute. "Well thank you!" she finally said with a big smile beaming on her face. She acted as if nothing had just happened. She left the table while skipping merrily towards the minature omlette bar. "Sorry about that," Rita said to Roddy once Kandi was far away from the table. "It's quite alright," Roddy replied. "I just don't want you to end up tackling her and get kicked out of Charm School."

"Oh please, that was the biggest rule in high school and nearly EVERYONE did that. No one ever got caught." Rita replied. "Yeah well, I still don't think it's a healthy habit to strangle rats who get on your nerves," Roddy said. "I know." Rita replied. "That is why I am in Charm School."

Meanwhile, Spike, Whitey and the other henchrats were at the same table from the day before. Ladykiller was whispering something to Fat Barry and Thimblenose Ted. Both rats nodded their heads when Ladykiller finished his sentence. "So, um, Spike," Ladykiller started. "I overheard Kandi talking about a dance next month. You should ask Bubbles." "I thought you all wanted me to forget about her!" Spike replied. "Well, we changed our minds." Ladykiller said.

"Besides we really hate Liam," Thimblenose Ted said. "But I thought you and Liam were friends," Spike said to Ladykiller. "Well, we may get along but we're not friends," Ladykiller replied. "Besides, you and Bubbles are a better couple." Although, that was indeed a lie, everyone still thought Spike should have a girlfriend. "Sorry but no." Spike said. "She likes Liam, and I am pretty positive he could kick my butt, me being scrawny and all." All three henchrats stared at him shocked. "Wow he really is in love!" Fat Barry said after a few seconds of silence. "He won't even bother to fight someone!"

"I know and it makes me sick!" Thimblenose Ted said. "Spike, I'll teach you how to pick up a girl," Ladykiller said. "I know some tricks even a girl already in love with someone else won't be able to resist!" "And, what would they be?" Spike asked. "Can you help me with Kandi?" Whitey asked before Ladykiller could respond. "I don't know Whitey," Ladykiller said. "Please! Please please please please please please please please!" Whitey begged. "Alright alright!" Ladykiller said. "Fine, I'll help you with Kandi!" "What are you doing?!" Thimblenose Ted whispered to Ladykiller. "I thought we were just getting Spike a girlfriend." "Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Ladykiller whispered back. "You just focus on splitting up Roddy and Rita!"

"What am I doing?" Fat Barry asked nervous. "You, my fat friend, are going to ruin Liam's date with Bubbles!" "But, that isn't even a date he's going on," Fat Barry said. "Try telling him that!" Ladykiller replied. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Fat Barry asked nervous again. "Ok, you are going to..." Ladykiller began whispering the plan.

Later that night, after classes, Ladykiller was teaching Spike and Whitey some ways to pick up girls. "Ok, start with a good conversation starter," he said to Spike. "Hey Bubbles," Spike said to Ladykiller practicing. "Did you see the fight that happened outside the Cafeteria?" "Good," Ladykiller said. "Now, Whitey, you try."

"Hey Kandi," Whitey started. "Have you seen the weather lately?" Ladykiller put a hand on his forehead. "Whitey, we're in a sewer, we don't _have_ any weather conditions!" "Oh yeah huh?" Whitey said sounding like Kandi's usual expression. "You know, him and Kandi may actually pass as a good couple," Thimblenose Ted pointed out. There was soon a knock at their door and Liam raced to get it before Spike could. "Ha!" Liam said as he grabbed the door handle before Spike.

Liam opened the door ready to walk out with Bubbles. "It is so not a date!" Spike said. "Says you!" Liam said. Liam and Spike muttered insults at the same time very fast until Liam finally closed the door. Spike turned around annoyed. "What does she see in him?!" Spike said walking back towards Ladykiller. "They probably just have a little more in common." Ladykiller said. "Which is our next step." "Wait, you want me to pretend to like skateboarding?" Spike asked.

"You want Bubbles don't you?" Ladykiller asked. "And what's wrong with skateboarding?" "Nothing, I just can't do it!" Spike replied. "I haven't ridden one since I was 12 and I fell off and my mum had to get me up and kiss the scratch on my knee and we are forgetting I said that right now!" Spike said loudly at the end of his sentence. All the henchrats laughed. "Blimey, I do need a girlfriend!" Spike said. "Yeah, mostly because of the time when your mum packed you pepperjack cheese in the shape of hearts in bite-size the first time you went to work for the Toad!" Ladykiller said laughing.

"Or the time he was sleepwalking and thought the Toad was a pretty girl!" Whitey added laughing. Spike stood their annoyed. "What about the time he was obsessed with the show "I Love Lucy" and baked a giant heart-shaped cake to bring to the convention?!" Thimblenose Ted added laughing. "Pathetic!" The whole room was filled with laughter. "Yeah? Well what about you Ted?!" Spike started. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Thimblenose Ted stood up angrily. "...Nothing, nevermind." Spike said feeling chills down his spine and walking away.

"How's Barry doing with Liam and Bubbles?" Thimblenose Ted calmed down and asked Ladykiller. "I don't know, but I just hope he is doing everything according to plan." Ladykiller replied. "I'll go down and help him out." "Aren't Roddy and Rita on a date too?" Thimblenose Ted asked. "Oh crap, are you serious?!" Ladykiller asked. Thimblenose Ted nodded. Ladykiller groaned. "Ted, will you do your best to ruin their date?" he asked. "My pleasure!" Thimblenose Ted said and he and Ladykiller walked out of the room.


	7. The Emerald

The henchrats then started the plan to ruin dates. Ladykiller and Fat Barry started with Liam and Bubbles. In the school's athletic area, Liam and Bubbles were laughing and showing each other tricks on the skateboards. The henchrats watched them the whole time behind a little wall. Soon, Bubbles accidently fell and landed on top of Liam on the ground. Both staring into each other's eyes,...wanting to lean in for a kiss... "Oh barf!" Thimblenose Ted said. "Go find Roddy and Rita!" Ladykiller whispered. Thimblenose Ted left and Ladykiller grabbed the nearest item to throw at them, a slug.

The slug squealed as Ladykiller grabbed it and threw it at Liam and Bubbles' direction. It screamed the whole way. Bubbles soon got off Liam to help it. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. "This slug must've fallen!" Liam got up to help her with it as well. Ladykiller and Fat Barry high-fived each other. "Ok Barry, go!" he said giving him a little push on his back. There was a balcony from his and Whitey's room above Liam and Bubbles. Fat Barry ran back in the school and raced into the room. Sid was in there. "Woah slow down there!" he said as Fat Barry raced across the room to the balcony.

There was a giant human-sized cup full of slime waiting for him along with some rope tied to it and a pulley. Fat Barry pulled on the rope somehow lifting the cup full of slime perfectly straight, and once it got to the top of the pulley, the cup banged the top of the castle's roof, causing the big plastic red cup to tip over and all of the slime falling out. The slime landed on Bubbles mostly, but it also splattered on Liam. Bubbles squealed a little.

Fat Barry ran off the balcony fast so Liam and Bubbles wouldn't see him when they looked up. They noticed the cup tilted over on the pulley however. It was still dripping goopy green slime. "Who did that?!" Liam shouted looking at the balcony. "I want to find out who's room that is!" Bubbles said. "We'll worry about that later," Liam said. "I'll get you a towel." Liam then ran into the school to look for the bath cupboards. They were in between the boy's and girl's floor. Towels for rats were human washcloths, somehow they were professionally cleaned.

Spike was waiting for Liam there. "Did you have a little accident on your so-called 'date?'" Spike asked with a devilish smile. "You did this, didn't you?" Liam asked. "Now that, I promise I didn't do." Spike said. "Oh come on," Liam said. "You expect me to believe that?!" He began wiping the side of his face with one of the washcloths. "Liam, I swear I didn't do it!" Spike said. "But, it shows that you easily leave your 'date' alone!" Liam ran out of the hall and outside to find Bubbles. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth closed, _Spike thought to himself. He knew he probably got himself in another situation.

After Ladykiller had his share of laughs when Bubbles was covered in slime, he ran into the school to find Thimblenose Ted. He was in his own room, searching Roddy's side of the bedrooms and in the main room to see if anything on the coffee table had evidence on where Roddy and Rita went. "Who takes a someone on a date and doesn't mention where they go?!" Thimblenose Ted said frustrated as Ladykiller walked into the room. However, Lenny was behind the doll-sized sofa that belonged in a Barbie Dream House listening to them.

"I guess it was a situation where the love just, takes them wherever," Ladykiller said. "Ew please don't start!" Thimblenose Ted said. "I got _enough _of that love stuff and it's only the second day of Charm School! I never kid around when I say I will puke! So please, cut it out!" "Alright take it easy!" Ladykiller said. "I know you're a henchrat and everything but damn, you don't have to get mad about everything!" Thimblenose Ted gave him a death glare. "Let's just keep looking." Ladykiller said ignoring Thimblenose Ted's look.

Lenny tried his best to hide the pizza menu Roddy had on the floor. Lenny slowly tried shoving it underneath the couch. However, the minature scrap of paper made a big rustling sound. "Hey, what is that?" Ladykiller asked. He looked behind the couch, finding Lenny failing at stuffing the menu under the couch. He made a little slug squeal when Ladykiller found him. "Aha!" he said. Ladykiller picked up the menu. "_Bill and Mary's Pizzaeria, 'always served with extra fromaggio!'" _Ladykiller read aloud, making an italian accent at the slogan. Him and Thimblenose Ted then did an evil cackle. "Thanks slug!" Ladykiller said.

"No!" Lenny squealed. The henchrats left the room cackling. "Oh no! I have to warn Roddy and Rita!" Lenny said and he hopped out of the window squealing.

Meanwhile, at the Pizzaeria just a block from the school, Roddy and Rita were sitting at a table talking. "It's nice to get out of the school for once," Rita said. "I feel like I am trapped there since we don't know when we can leave." "Yeah, hopefully we can leave Charm School soon." Roddy replied. "But Roddy, it hasn't been Thanksgiving yet and Kandi told us we may be here until the Christmas Dance next month!" Rita said. "Maybe they're going to keep us until the end of the semester two months from now," Roddy replied. "I guess we will be there for a long time after all."

There was a silence for a moment. "Do you ever miss being Up Top?" Rita finally asked. Roddy thought for a minute. "Well, I lived up there for nearly 24 years, so it's hard to get used to not being up there." Roddy replied. "But I was very very lonely. I didn't even notice how lonely I was until I met you...well, mostly when Sid came into my home but of course I don't count him." Rita giggled a little. "How did you ever get Up Top anyways?" Rita asked. Roddy thought again, but it seemed to be a little longer than a minute. Flashbacks started rushing through his head of when he was an infant, just like that dream he had.

_Oh my gosh, was that dream I had a flashback of my mother? _Roddy thought to himself. "You know, it's funny you should ask that," Roddy replied. "Why's that?" Rita asked. "Well you see, I had this, sort of dream the night before we left for Charm School. I am not for sure but, in the dream I was a baby crying and this woman gave me this toy to play with to make me stop crying. Oddly enough, the woman's voice sounded enchanting, like she was an important rat, I can't really explain that though. And what was even more odd, was that the toy she gave me had jewels engraved in it! I don't even know how she found such a small version of it either."

Rita sat up in her chair intrigued. "That's interesting!" Rita replied. "If that really was a memory of someone from your family (your mum or older sister or aunt) maybe you can look her up in a book if she was someone famous. Or, you could talk to Ariana about it." "Yeah, I guess maybe I could." Roddy said sighing. "With me being alone for so many years it may be a good idea to really talk to a professional. Although, I'll be honest, it kind of scares me to think I actually had a family before and they all of a sudden just... vanished."

"It's better than no family at all." Rita replied. Roddy half-smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." he said. "I just feel like I missed out so much on life though. I remember when I was fourteen I started wanting a girlfriend, and I didn't know what to do. I left the apartment once and met some rats in the other apartments on the same floor as my home, and I was really close to having this one girl rat as my girlfriend, but then her family moved away. So, I never saw her again and I forgot all about having a girlfriend. I guess I wasn't entirely lonely, but, a little too much than I was supposed to be."

"At least you're not stupid like Kandi," Rita added. "Awe, come on, she's not _that _stupid." Roddy said.

"Ok I love that pizza with a side of a baked potato!" A voice said at the counter next to the giant plates of human-sized pizza all in a line. Rats are served pizza by little slices of human-sized pizza. "Sorry my little stella," The italian employee behind the counter started. "We don't serve baked potatoes, this is a pizzaeria." Kandi thought for a minute. "Oh yeah huh?" she said as her usual reply. Rita and Roddy noticed her there. "Do I jinx her into coming to where we are or something?!" Rita said to Roddy.

Suddenly, they heard a male voice all their names. "Roddy! Rita!" it was Lenny. He bounced on the table, out of breath. "Lenny?! What are you doing here?" Roddy asked. "Ladykiller, Ted, they know where you guys are and are going to try to ruin your date!" "Oh really?" Rita said thinking and scratching her chin. "Wait here, I've got a plan." Rita then got up from the table to talk to Kandi.

Meanwhile, Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted arrived at the Pizzeria. "Alright! Where is that nerdy wimp rat?!" Thimblenose Ted said to Ladykiller as they knocked someone over to barge through the door. Kandi soon stood in front of them with her bubbly smile and her starry turquoise eyes. "Hi!" she said in a soft, cute voice. "Kandi, have you seen Roddy and Rita?" Ladykiller asked. "No, but I wanted to tell you what happened this one time!" Kandi replied. Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted looked at her strangely. They then tried walking past her. Kandi stepped in front of them again though.

"This one time, I was by Kensington Palace Up Top for a vacation with my sister, and we started picking roses in the garden of the palace which had dewdrops pearled on the petals from that day! (it was in the middle of March, what a lovely spring shower) So anyways..." Kandi kept talking as LadyKiller and Thimblenose Ted tried looking over her shoulder trying to get away from her. They never saw Roddy or Rita though. "We were carrying the giant roses down the street, but then it began raining again! We used the roses as umbrellas, but the rain was a little too hard on them. The raindrops also slid off the the petals and splashed us, but by the time we got them back to the sewer, they were as shimmery as ever!" Kandi continued.

Thimblenose Ted and Ladykiller could not get away from Kandi. While Kandi was distracting them, Roddy, Rita and Lenny snuck out of the restaurant, leaving an emerald at the table to pay for their meal. Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted eventually pushed Kandi out of the way gently and ran to the table where Roddy and Rita were once at. Roddy accidently left his glasses there next to the emerald. "Those are Roddy's glasses!" Thimblenose Ted said at the table. "You know, that emerald looks odd," he said again. "Why? It's just a jewel!" Kandi added. Ladykiller was hitting his breaking point. "Yes, Kandi! It's a blooming jewel!" Ladykiller shouted.

Kandi started getting really sad. She even started tearing a little. Thimblenose Ted didn't care but Ladykiller felt bad a little. "Alright, alright calm down." he said putting his hands on both sides of her cheeks. "She really is a perfect match for Whitey..." Ladykiller whispered softly to Thimblenose Ted slightly annoyed. Thimblenose Ted picked up the emerald. He examined it a little bit until he gasped. Ladykiller and Kandi turned around to look at him. "What is it?" Ladykiller asked. "This emerald is special cut, and I read about this in a magazine!"

"Why were you reading a magazine Ted?" Ladykiller interrupted. "Look, do you want to tell you or not?!" Thimblenose Ted replied. "Ok fine!" Ladykiller said putting his hands up in defense. "Anyways, there is only one emerald like this throughout the whole sewers of London! After it had fallen into the sewers, Queen Rosalind the rat had it handcrafted so it would be part of their royal jewels in the heir to the throne!" Kandi and Ladykiller's eyes widened.

"Ted, what are you saying?!" Ladykiller asked getting intrigued. "It means Roddy might be Queen Rosalind's son!" "Wait, Roddy is a prince?!" Kandi exclaimed. "I'm not sure, but he made a big mistake of leaving this jewel here." Thimblenose Ted said. "He also left his glasses," Kandi pointed out. "Yes, which means he's going to come back for them..." Ladykiller said with a smile curving at the side of his mouth. "Are you thinking of bribing him for something?" Thimblenose Ted asked. "Well, not yet, but I want to try to." Ladykiller responded.

"I...I honestly don't think we should." Thimblenose Ted responded. Ladykiller was surprised. "This jewel is too precious to be messed with. We can't risk it." "So what are we going to do?" Ladykiller said. "You keep finding ways to break everyone up, I think Roddy needs to know the truth about his past." Thimblenose Ted said. Ladykiller and Kandi were honestly shocked. He actually felt sorry for Roddy! Has Thimblenose Ted actually found a way to change?

"Wait, what have you all been doing?!" Kandi shouted when she finally realized the Henchrats' real plans.


	8. The Forgotten Truth

Roddy and Rita walked back into the school. They were in the foyer, which exposed the several staircases. They stopped in the middle of the room and turned to each other. They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes. But then, it hit Rita. "Roddy, are you missing something?" she finally asked. "Huh?" Roddy asked confused. "I mean, is it just me, or did you have glasses on when you went to the restaurant?" Roddy's eyes then widened.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot them at the restaurant!" Roddy cried. The door then flew open again. It was Thimblenose Ted. "Roddy, you left these," he said handing Roddy his glasses. Roddy and Rita stared at him for a little while, surprised. "Really?" Roddy asked softly. "You're...actually giving me these back?" Thimblenose Ted nodded. "Well, you are my roommate," Thimblenose Ted replied. Roddy and Rita smiled at him. "Wow, that was nice of you." Rita said. "Yeah, thanks!" Roddy replied.

"Umm, Roddy, I hate to interrupt you but, I really have to talk to you." Thimblenose Ted added with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. Roddy and Rita glanced at each other for a minute. "Do you mind?" Roddy asked Rita. "No, go ahead." Rita said with a half smile. They both could tell that something was up. Thimblenose Ted has never been nice to them. "I'll wait here," Rita said going to sit on the little couch that belonged in a doll's house.

Thimblenose Ted led Roddy into the empty cafeteria. The lights were dimmed and all that was heard was the buzzing of a hot-wired minature stove. "What's wrong?" Roddy asked sensing the aura of distress. Thimblenose Ted seemed hesitated to speak. "Roddy, I noticed you left this emerald at the table..." Thimblenose Ted said holding it up. "You took that?!" Roddy asked. "Don't worry, I made Ladykiller pay for your dinner in pounds." Thimblenose Ted replied. Roddy relaxed and Thimblenose Ted continued. "Anyways, you really shouldn't give this jewel away."

"Why not?" Roddy asked. This is where Thimblenose Ted began to hesitate again. "Because it was the handcrafted jewel for Queen Rosalind." he answered. Roddy's eyes widened. "You mean, there is no other emerald like this in the sewers of London?" Roddy asked. Thimblenose Ted nodded. "I know it's not any of my business, but where did you get that jewel?" he asked. Roddy stared at the jewel for a minute. "I'm...I'm honestly not sure." Roddy replied. "I've had it with me Up Top ever since I was a little boy. When Rita's family said they would take me into their home, I went back Up Top to gather my things, and I found this emerald hidden deep of my owner's doll house.

I appearantly stashed it in there when I was a little boy, I might've been seven. I have no idea where it came from though." Thimblenose Ted sighed a little. "Roddy," he started. "I could be wrong, and again it is none of my business, but I think you should know that Queen Rosalind was a powerful Queen back in the late 1980's. In fact, her and King George had a new prince, when a massacre arrived at the palace and attacked everyone, killing Queen Rosalind. No one to this day knows what happened to the King and the newborn Prince." Roddy listened carefully to what Thimblenose Ted was saying, but didn't fully understand his theory until after he stopped talking for a second.

Roddy's eyes flew open. "Wait a minute," he started, trembling. "Are you saying...that I...I AM THE MISSING PRINCE?!" "It's just a thought." Thimblenose Ted said. Roddy couldn't stop shaking. He was so deep in thought, even though he didn't want to believe Thimblenose Ted, he was too stunned for words. Rita ran into the cafeteria after hearing Roddy shout. "What's going on?!" she asked. "Ted, what did you do to him? Is he having a seizure?" Thimblenose Ted shrugged. "I just told him what could possibly be his past. I honestly am not sure if he is having a seizure, he's not answering though."

Roddy started tearing, and even though his hand was fully shaking, he formed a fist and put it against his mouth, as if...keeping something from coming out. "Roddy?!" Rita started. "Roddy? Roddy? RODDY?!" "DUDE!" Thimblenose Ted and Rita both called. Roddy started getting more shaky. "Oh god he's about to vomit!" Rita shouted. "Really?! I thought he was about to go jogging!" Thimblenose Ted said saracastically. Rita grabbed Roddy's arm and led him to the trashbin that was once a plastic cup.

Rita stroked Roddy's hair to try to calm him down. "You're okay honey, you're ok." Rita kept saying to Roddy. When Roddy lifted up and was done, he put his hands on his tear-filled eyes. He could barely breathe. "Roddy, what did he tell you?" Rita said kneeling next to him stroking his face with both of her hands. But before Roddy could answer, Ariana came into the cafeteria. "What is going on here?!" she called. She saw Roddy kneeled down and she knew he had just been puking. "Were you kids drinking?!" "No, Ariana," Rita replied. "Ted kind of...told him something that scared him to death." "How do I even know you're telling the truth?!" Roddy shouted all of a sudden to Thimblenose Ted.

"You tried to kill us last month!" "Roddy, I would never joke around about something this big!" Thimblenose Ted shouted. "Yes, you bother me... A LOT sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you if the problem is big enough! I mean come on, you are my roommate! And besides, the whole world is looking for you!" "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ariana asked again. "He says that,...I might be the missing Prince, and that my mother is Queen Rosalind." Ariana's eyes lit up. She then helped Roddy up by grabbing his arm. "Come here sweetheart, I'll talk to you about it."

She led Roddy to her main office while Rita and Thimblenose Ted go back to their rooms. Roddy sat down in a chair in front of Ariana's desk. He wasn't tearing up anymore, but his face was tear-stained. "Now tell me," Ariana started. "Is there anything you can remember about your past?" Roddy sighed. "Well, the other night I had this dream, but it seemed so powerful to be a dream. And this woman, she gave me this toy to play with, and it had jewels engraved on it!" Ariana's eyes widened a little. "Can you remember anything else?" she asked.

"Well, also, in my dream, the background seemed to be the color of gold. And the woman, she was wearing a flowing dress and something that seemed to stand up on her head...wait a minute...a crown..." Roddy stopped to think. His heart started racing again. "Blimey, what if she was really the Queen?! What if Ted was right?!" Roddy started hyperventilating again. "Honey calm down," Ariana pleaded by putting her hand on his. "Breathe in..." Roddy did so. "And out." Roddy exhaled.

"Now listen, there is no need to freak out if your mother was the Queen Rosalind. It's supposed to be a wonderful thing! There is no doubt in the world that she loved you. But I want to ask again, and this doesn't have to be in the dream, but do you remember anything else? Perhaps anything that had nothing to do with your family being royalty?" Roddy thought for a minute. "Well, I think I remember my father." Roddy replied. "I've been Up Top since I was at least 7 years old. I can't quite remember anything, but I do remember a man giving me a jewel. This emerald." Roddy pulled it out of his pocket.

It glistened in the light. "Why, that's the special handcrafted emerald that Queen Rosalind had made!" she exclaimed. Roddy nodded. "That's what Ted had told me." Roddy replied. "But, when I was Up Top, it was in a different building, a store perhaps. I remember being in a small cage that looked like one of those cat carriers. I also remember two other girls and a boy with us. And then, this human lady came and took me to a home, where I've stayed there all my life up until a week ago." "Sounds like you had quite a life," Ariana said.

"Do you remember what the shop was?" Roddy thought again. "Wait, it must've been a pet shop!" Roddy exclaimed. "But, if I was the Queen's son, how did I end up there?" Ariana got up and grabbed a paper book off her doll bookshelf. "Maybe this could refresh your memory." she said. Roddy opened the book and began reading the history of Queen Rosalind and King George. As Roddy read on, his eyes grew wider and wider, and soon, tears started forming again.

"Are you okay?" Ariana asked. Roddy shrugged. "According to this book, there really was a massacre at my mum's palace when I was nearly three weeks old. They murdered my mother and my father took me outside the palace, and no one knows what happened to us. They even named their son Prince Roderick St. James...my name." "I'm so sorry." Ariana said. Roddy turned to the last page to see the picture of the Queen and King. Roddy smiled. "My mother and father!" Roddy exclaimed. But his smile went away. A confused look was on his face. "What is it Roddy?" Ariana asked.

"I...I don't recgonize them..." Roddy said. "Well it was a long time ago." Ariana answered. "No not that," Roddy replied. "I remember being with two people who were considered my parents until I was seven when a human bought me Up Top in the pet shop. So wait, they weren't my real parents?!" Roddy asked even though he pretty much figured it out already. "Appearantly not." Ariana answered. Roddy lowered his head in sadness. "They probably knew that you weren't ready to know the real truth, and then you never came back after a human adopted you."

Roddy knew that was probably the truth. Roddy spent an hour in Ariana's office talking about his past and looking through the book. After he left, he didn't want to tell anyone...not even Rita. He was even worried that Thimblenosed Ted told other rats, especially the henchrats. It was about midnight when Roddy walked back up to his room. Roddy had mixed emotions. He was sad, but yet glad he knew about his past. He was even a little scared somehow. He had no idea how he was going to sleep that night.


	9. Lost Souls

"Ok everyone! Gather around!" a voice said. It was an woman's voice, but she seemed to be a little old, about age 64 at the most. But her voice had energy and happiness in it. Roddy and some other kid rats came and sat in a circle around her. Children adored her. Her and the kids laughed and then the children quieted down a little. "Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was prince that lived in a cottage in a meadow. His father was a very good lumberjack, and even though he was a small rat, he built their cottage from twigs. There was a big flowing river that splashed about in front of the cottage. It wasn't as enchanting as one in an enchanted forest, but it was it was beautiful in it's own way, just like all of you!" all the children and Roddy looked at each other smiling.

"The small prince wanted to cross the river to see the other side, but he was worried that he would drown in the process, or never find a way back. But, however, he was tired of his routine life. Being trapped on one side of the river with nothing else but a few trees, and then a big, soaring mountian behind him. There was no where else to go. There were lily pads in the river however, and the small boy would watch pretty green frogs hop along them to the other side. The young prince dreamed of doing that, and one day, he wanted to try. He held his breath, and jumped on the lily pad. It worked! He hopped along more of them happliy and eventually made it to the other side!

He was worried about getting back, but there was one thing he knew. This appeals to you all as well my dear children; sometimes in life, you want to cross the borderline, make a change in life, you have to make a jump and try. Sometimes you may not succeed, but one of the best feelings in the world, is knowing that you tried. Effort is one of the most important lessons we learn. Live like there's no tomorrow, and take a chance at life and see how different it becomes." All the kids gasped and whispered to each other amazed. The old woman smiled proudly. "Grandma Jenny, please tell us another story!" Roddy said.

But then, things spiraled real fast again. Roddy shot up from his bed and he was back in the room at Edison Charm School. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He started panting a little again. Lenny jumped on his bed worried. "Another flashback-dream Roddy?" he asked concerned. Roddy put his hand on his forehead. "Yeah." he said taking a few more breaths. "What is wrong with me? I had a dream about my grandma! She told us this enchanting story that she believed is one of the most important lessons in life. I was in a cage-cat-carrier-thing with a bunch of other kid rats!"

"Well, at least it's not a far back memory," Lenny said. "Yeah, that's true." Roddy replied. He sat up a little straighter. "You know, I actually really remember that! My brother and two sisters...if they were my _real _brother and sisters, always asked our grandma to tell us stories. She'd invite all the other kid rats from the other cages in the shop and we'd all sit on the floor in a circle around her. She told the stories so beautifully. But something that doesn't make sense is, she looked very very _very _familier..."

Lenny stared at him weird. "Well no duh," he replied. "She was your grandma!" Roddy giggled a little. "No, that's not what I meant!" he said giggling a little more. "I meant, I felt like I've seen her around recently. Like I just saw her a few days ago, but I could've...could I?" "That really couldn't be possible, unless you saw someone that looked like her." Lenny replied. "And her name, Jenny...that sounds so familier. I know I've heard someone with a similar name to that recently in the sewers! But where?"

"Well, do you know someone named Jenny?" Lenny asked. "I don't know," Roddy said really confused. Maybe it's only because it rhymes with Lenny, and I'm probably thinking of your name." Lenny got a hint about what Roddy was talking about, but he didn't know where he heard that name either. "Maybe," he said. "Well, you might as well get dressed, you have to learn about respecting other's feelings today in class!" Lenny said changing the subject and smiling brighter again.

"Oh my gosh that's right!" Roddy said jumping out of bed. "I'm going to be late for breakfast!" he scurried out of bed and through on his uniform.

At breakfast Roddy sat the usual table by himself. He had too much stuff on his mind and really didn't feel like talking. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore. He had four different families. One where he was the Prince, one in a pet shop, one with humans and now with Rita. _Who am I? _Roddy thought to himself sadly. _The lost Prince? The poor caged boy? The posh lad from up top? Or the heroic sewer rat? Let's face it old chum, you have completely lost yourself. No wonder everyone thinks you are such a loser. _

Roddy's thoughts were interrupted by Rita running happily towards him. "Roddy! Look!" she said sitting next to him holding a minature piece of paper. "I got a hundred percent on my table settings exam! I ran into Jessica on the way down here and she just gave me mine back since she finished grading them! Thank you so much for helping me study!" Roddy smiled even though he was still a little sad. "You're welcome Ri," he said. Rita's smile went away. She knew something was wrong. "What did Ted tell you last night?" she asked knowing it was relating to that.

"What he told me was something very true and scary." Roddy replied. "I found out that I am the lost prince of Queen Rosalind and King George. A massacre murdered my mum, and my father took me to a pet shop, where he then vanished. I lived with this other family in a cage until I was seven, and then a woman bought me, which happened to me Tabitha's mum. That's the real reason I ended up as a pet." "Wow, that's...really deep." Rita replied concerned. "I don't know who I am anymore." Roddy continued on. "I lived in four different homes, it's a wonder that I am still sane! Or...what if I'm not?"

"Roddy, you're perfectly fine, I'm telling you!" Rita replied. "You are just...you." "Well, who am I?" Roddy asked. Rita stumbled a little. Even though she knew who Roddy was, she didn't think that anything she could say would make him believe her. "Well, you are..." "I can't believe that little runt!" Liam complained angrily slamming his tray down. The sound of utinsels clashing slamming on the table scared Roddy and Rita. "Ooh, man! Who ruffled your feathers Liam?!" Rita asked concerned. "Spike! He messed up my date with Bubbles!"

"For the last time, 1. It wasn't a date and 2, I DID NOT DO IT!" Spike shouted running up behind him. "And how the heck was it ruined?! All you had to do was clean her up what made it soooo horrible?!" "How about the fact that she was freezing all night and we had to go to the laundermat and she get to borrow loner's clothes?!" Liam fought back. "And you did too do it! Who does that to their roommate?! You better sleep with one eye open munchkin!" "Oooooh I'm so scared!" Spike said in a squealy voice." "You should be!" Liam said again.

Spike walked away and surprisingly, very brave. Liam sat back down and took his fork and started voilently stabbing into his omelette. Roddy and Rita staring at him with big eyes. "Dude, don't waste your energy on something that wasn't even that bad." Rita said. "Sure your date didn't go so well, but that doesn't mean Bubbles doesn't like you anymore! She knows it wasn't your fault, and she will appreciate the fact that you helped her. That's all that really matters." Roddy and Liam smiled at Rita.

"That's true." Liam said half smiling. "Thanks Rita. I'll go find Bubbles." He then took his tray and left. "Wow, that was...very smart and nice of you Rita!" Roddy said to her. "Well, that's what sisters are for!" she said. They both giggled together. Roddy forgot about his unhappiness for a while. Kandi came and took Liam's space. "Hi guys!" she said. She looked beautiful that day, she put in extensions and her beautiful blonde hair draped over her shoulders and even though she wore her uniform, she still wore a little hat like Bubbles and Tiffany usually wear (A round sewn skater hat).

"You know, I have never seen that little guy Spike be so...so brave before! For once he didn't scream like a girl!" Kandi said as she giggled like a fairy. Rita and Roddy didn't notice it. "Wow, the third day of Charm School and everyone is already starting to make a change! How is that even possible?" Roddy said. "What if...what if they brought us here to not really teach us these lessons, but to...to find out for ourselves living with our enemies and trying to over power them?!" Rita suggested. Roddy looked at her amazed. He kept noticing Rita's amazing words of wisdom that day.

"Wow Rita, you're...really smart!" he said. Then he realized what he just said. "I mean, you're always smart and all because you wouldn't have passed your test, and well, I mean I still helped you but you can do it on your own and you make really clever ideas espcially when the toad was chasing us and..." Roddy began chatting away with his cheeks bright red. Rita noticed and also blushed. She knew he meant no harm. Kandi could see the love in both of them. She finally got over her crush on Roddy. Meanwhile, at the table where the Henchrats sat, Whitey kept staring at Kandi talking to Roddy and Rita. It was very noticeable. "Whitey, you're an animal! What are you waiting for?!" LadyKiller finally said. "Nothing I guess," Whitey replied. "Then go talk to her." LadyKiller said. "Ok," Whitey replied a little scared but happy at the same time. Whitey walked over to her. "Hi um, are you Kandi?" he asked, even though he knew her name.

She looked up and oddly enough, got lost in his pink eyes. "Yeah, I'm...I'm Kandi." She said. "I'm Whitey." He said. "Oh my gosh! Are names rhyme!" Kandi exclaimed excited. "Oh yeah huh?!" Whitey exclaimed which was Kandi's usual catch phrase. They both began laughing loudly and squealing. Roddy noticed them talking and Rita was still smiling at him. Roddy pointed to them and mouthed the word "look" to Rita. She turned her head and saw Kandi and Whitey laughing together loudly. "I love your name Kandi!" Whitey said. "It makes me think of Candyland! Oh how I love Candyland..." "I know right!" Kandi squealed. "Candyland is beautiful! It's all about candy and it's so yummy!" they both giggled again.

Rita's jaw dropped but with a bit of a smile. She turned her head back to Roddy's. They both smiled big at that. "Awww!" Rita whispered to Roddy. "For a guy who tried to kill us a few months ago, he is a perfect match for Kandi!" Roddy whispered back. "True love," Rita whispered again. "Do you believe in true love?" Roddy thought a minute. "Yeah, I actually do." he replied. "You do?" Rita asked. "Well, I mean, I believe in soulmates but, sometimes I believe that not everyone will meet them in their life." Rita's smile kind of went away. Was he saying she wasn't his soulmate?

Roddy thought about what he said. He didn't want Rita to think that she wasn't his soulmate, but he honestly didn't know. They didn't exactly hit it off too well. Him trespassing on her boat and her hating him for quite some time. "Well, maybe, someone in front of you is your soulmate and you don't know it?" Roddy said trying to make Rita smile again, and it worked. "I'll take that theory," Rita said agreeing with him. They both watched Kandi and Whitey talk some more.

At the other table, the hench rats and Spike were watching Whitey talk to Kandi. "Wow, she...she actually seems to really like him!" Fat Barry asked shocked. "Who knew Whitey would be the lucky one?!" Ladykiller said with his glasses pulled down exposing his widened eyes. "Yeah, he gets his girl, why am I not getting mine?!" Spike asked remembering Liam. "Liam is super pissed off at me because he thinks I messed up his date! I bet Bubbles does too!" Ladykiller felt a little bad. "Well, that didn't go as planned," he said. "No kidding!" Spike replied.

"Look, I'll talk to her when we have time." Ladykiller replied. "I'll tell her I did it." "I hope so!" Spike said. He was so annoyed that he couldn't eat. He got up and prepared to leave. "By the way Spike," LadyKiller called making Spike turn around to face him. "The way you stood up to Liam, that was...you didn't get scared at all. That was very brave of you." LadyKiller said. Spike gave a weird look but just nodded in thanks.

Sid was at another table alone watching Whitey enjoy Kandi's company. He got a little sad. "I will always be too fat for anyone to like." he said. "I should try to talk to her." Just then, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to class.


	10. Oops! I Did it Again

While walking to class, Connor was walking with Tiffany. They were obviously going to another class than all the rats from the flood situation. "I can't believe we're starting to get close again!" Tiffany said. "I haven't talked to you in so long! I actually started to miss you a little." Connor blushed bright red. "Really?" he asked. "You missed me?" "Well you were my best friend when we were kids." Connor's smile then went away. "Oh, right." he said. "I must ask, is your favorite sport still ice skating?" Tiffany smiled brightly.

"Why, you remembered!" she said. "Yes, it will always be my favorite sport since it reminds me of my childhood. Oh and don't tell anyone this, but.." she then leaned in closer to his shoulder to whisper something in his ear. "I actually really like wearing pretty, glittery dresses." Connor giggled a little and she did too. "No kidding!" he replied. "Are you trying to maintain an image or something?" he asked playfully. "Of course!" she said. "It keeps rats like Rita to like me!" Connor stopped smiling for a minute. "You don't have to make anyone like you," he said as they stopped walking. "Everyone will like you if you be yourself, trust me." Tiffany was stunned by his words.

"Wow, thanks Connor!" she said. They then continued walking and walked passed Roddy at his locker.

Sid came up to him. "Roddy, can I talk to you?" he asked. Roddy knew something was up, even though he hated Sid...for the most part. "Sure what's wrong?" he asked. "It's Kandi..." he replied. "...Oh no..." Roddy said getting the hint that he liked her. "No, no, no, Sid, I...I can't help you." he said beginning to walk away. "Why not?!" Sid asked following him. "I've gotten so lonely and fat from not having a girlfriend! It would mean so much to me if you helped me or at least give me some advice!" Roddy clenched his teeth. He really didn't want to help Sid because he saw the beauty of Kandi's bond with Whitey.

He knew Whitey was a better match for her, no matter the little pieces of evil inside of him. "Sid, I...I just can't." Roddy said. "Well why not?!" Sid asked. "Well...because...because I just don't like meddling with peoples' lives that's all." he lied. All of a sudden, Connor came and gave him a really awkward tight hug. "Thank you man! Thank you so much! I am going ice skating with Tiffany! Thanks for giving me courage to talk to her!" Roddy's eyes widened knowing Sid found out he lied. "Good for you," Roddy said barely smiling. Connor then left smiling brightly.

"Oh you don't like helping people with their crushes huh?" Sid said a little bit sassy. Roddy turned to face him with a worried look. "Sid, I'm sorry." "Forget it. I finally get the picture that you hate me. How 'bout I go back Up Top?! Would that make you happy?! Oh wait, you gave that to me. I guess you want me to stay down here and not touch your stuff don't you?!" Sid said angrily and hurt. "No! Sid, come on you're being ridiculous! I just care about other peoples' happiness!" Roddy said shouting at him as Sid was walking away. "Really?! Because you don't seem to care about mine!" Sid shouted back. Roddy felt really bad.

He hated Sid, but felt really sorry for him. Roddy knew what it was like to not get a girl. He couldn't get one for 24 years, and it hurt to feel unwanted. "The classroom is this way." Sid said walking past Roddy again but going the opposite direction from which he had left him from. "Blimey what did I do?!" Roddy said putting his hand on his head. "I hate seeing rats so miserable! Especially if it's my fault! Maybe you really are stupid Roddy,..." he told himself. Ariana watched the whole thing from the camera she had in her office. She heard what Roddy said to himself. She noticed his confedience in himself was sorely lacking, and starting to go.

Jessica was in her office watching the screen with her. The camera was from the big human ones (the ones shaped like a tube) and hung from the ceiling all wired up. "Jessica, you might want to change today's lesson," Ariana said to her. "You should teach them about self confedience. I'm sure more rats other that Roddy need it." Jessica nodded and left the office and walked into the classroom.

She explained to the class the change of lesson plans and got out some books from the doll-sized bookshelf. There were scripts that were written especially for self confedience. "I am going to ask some of you to read these out loud in the front of the room." she said. "Roddy and Xavior, you can come up first." All the henchrats laughed at Spike. LadyKiller even pointed at him. Spike gave him a dirty look. Xavior was his real name. "Oh I found another script! So how about...Dexter, you can come up." Spike pointed and the other henchrats then laughed at LadyKiller. Dexter was appearntly his real name. "Heh heh heh very funny!" LadyKiller shot back glaring at everyone laughing, especially at Spike.

Roddy, Spike and LadyKiller then went up and grabbed a script. They all stood in front of the room in a straight line. Roddy was on the left, LadyKiller in the middle, and Spike on the right. "Ok, you boys are going to read aloud you're script." Jessica said. "This script tells a story and teaches an important lesson. Roddy, you read aloud the lines under the name labeled 'Tim.' Dexter, you're 'Alan,' & Xavior, you're 'Jimmy.' Roddy, you may begin."

They then started reading aloud:

_"Hi there Alan! Today is a mighty great day to be alive isn't it?"_ Roddy read. Everyone laughed at the statement and Roddy, LadyKiller and Spike were shaking their heads at how cheesy this story started out. _"It sure is Tim!"_ LadyKiller read with a little confused hesitant voice. _"It's the perfect day to go out and look for some dames!" _Everyone giggled again, even Jessica. "Wow really?" LadyKiller said after he read and everyone giggled once more. _"I'll say it is Alan!"_ Spike then read. _"Can I come with you fellas?" "Of course!" _Roddy replied. _"Three's better than two!" _"_But Tim, isn't three considered to be a crowd?" _LadyKiller said. _"Jimmy shouldn't join us. Besides, he has no muscles. Girls aren't interested in that. He'd just be a distraction at how ugly he is." _

The room filled with all the students shouting "Oooh burn!" Liam was laughing the most because he hated Spike with a passion. "Even his character in the script is ugly!" Liam shouted. Everyone laughed again. "Liam!" Jessica shouted after the insult. Roddy and the others then continued on reading:

_"I guess you're right." _Spike read. _"No girl will ever love me." _ Sid related to this story and got a little sad. "_Alan, that was very rude to say to Jimmy!..._oh god." Roddy exclaimed after he read. _"Everyone is beautiful in their own way. If no girl can see that then it's their loss. Someone will eventually love Jimmy no matter what he looks like." _"Gee thanks..." Spike replied even though it wasn't in the script. "Spike, it's the script, I'm not controlling what it says." Roddy replied. They were starting to get off topic.

"At least your character is doing a better job at advice than you are Roddy!" Sid shouted. "Sidney!" Jessica said to him to make him stop. "Sid, I told you, I didn't want to mess with people's relationships!" Roddy argued back. Everyone was listening to all of this. "She's not even in a relationship!" Sid shouted back. "Yeah but she's getting close to one!" Roddy shouted. "I don't want to mess with their happiness!" "Yeah, like what Spike did?!" Liam shouted. Spike groaned feeling very irritated. He had enough of Liam saying he ruined his date with Bubbles. "For the last, time, Liam, I DID NOT RUIN YOUR DATE!" Spike shouted very angrily.

Liam actually got a little scared. "I ruined your date Liam, OK?!" LadyKiller shouted. "Now get over it and SHUT UP!" "Well Roddy, you are messing with MY happiness!" Sid shouted again. "Sid! I can't do anything about it if Kandi likes someone el...oh crap." Roddy interrupted himself. Everyone gasped and giggled. Roddy accidently shouted to the whole class who Sid liked. Everyone began laughing. "Class! Please!" Jessica shouted trying to get everyone to stop. Sid was getting really embarrassed and heat rose to his cheeks making them turn red.

"Sid likes the dumb girl because he's also dumb!" Fat Barry shouted. Everyone laughed some more. Le Frog and the henchrats laughed the most. "Zat is too precious!" Le Frog said laughing so hard tears were dripping from his eyes. Roddy felt so bad and his face also turned red. He kept looking at embarrassed, heart broken Sid. He almost had tears from his eyes. "SHUT UP!" Sid shouted loudly. "SHUT UP!" The class's laughter faded. Sid stood up and stared at a guilty Roddy. "Sid, I..." Roddy started. But, before he could finish, Sid ran out of the room as fast as he could and slammed the door of the room behind him.

The whole room was silent. "Class, that was very immature and hurtful." Jessica said to everyone lecturing them. "This is why you are all in Charm School. You can't get along and just try to provoke each other for your own benefits! Now look what happened! Stay here. I'm going to go find Sidney." She then walked out of the room. The room filled with murmurs towards each other and everyone was staring at Roddy, who was still standing in front of the room with LadyKiller and Spike, script in hand.

"You rats and your dumb love." Le Frog said out loud over everyone's voices. Roddy glanced at Rita. She just shrugged and shook her head a little. It was a complete accident but Roddy felt that she was mad at him. Rita has always gotten frustrated at him when he made mistakes because of his clumbsiness. _I can't do anything right. _Roddy thought. _Roddy old chum, you messed things up again. Why do you have to be so stupid? _Roddy then left the room as well with everyone staring at him. "Jessica said not to leave," LadyKiller shouted making Roddy stand still in the middle of the archway. "You're gonna get in trouble!" Fat Barry then teased. Roddy was so angry and sad at the same time. Tears formed in his eyes and he walked out, also slamming the classroom door.

He took a little stroll in the deserted quiet hallway, tears still dripping down his eyes. He felt stupid and worthless. His confedience was indeed getting lower.


	11. Confusion and Rumors

Everyone was still sitting in the classroom murmuring to each other, especially more since Roddy dissed LadyKiller by slamming the door at his comment. "Rita, why are you dating zat loser?!" Le Frog asked. "He's not a loser!" Rita argued. "He was just overwhelmed by everyone arguing and shouting at him. He didn't know what to do! You guys keep forgetting he's never been around very many people in his life. He has never been a school nor in such a big argument! He just didn't want to hurt Whitey or Kandi."

"He hurt Sid though!" Whitey said. "Whitey, why are you defending him?" LadyKiller asked surprised. "He likes your potential girlfriend! He wanted Roddy to break you two up!" "...Oh yeah huh?" Whitey said. Everyone was getting really annoyed with that catch phrase by now. "You know, if Kandi dates Sid, Whitey will stop saying that." Thimblenose Ted pointed out. "Yeah, she's already got Whitey saying that 24/7 now!" LadyKiller said with his eyes widened underneath his glasses.

"Wait, doesn't Kandi like Roddy though?!" Liam asked out loud. "No, not anymore she doesn't." Rita replied to her little brother. "I'm pretty sure she still does." Liam said again. "Roddy is still technically her 'celebrity' crush." Liam quoted using his fingers as quotation marks. "No matter what, girls never get over their celebrity crushes. Even if they're married. Yes, a girl could be happily in love with her husband but on the inside, she still daydreams of Leonardo Di Caprio or Hugh Jackman or someone."

"Girls are in love with human actors?" Whitey asked which was honestly a good point. Liam paused for a minute. "Well...you know what I mean it...it doesn't matter. ANYWAYS..." Liam began lecturing again. "Girls never get over their celebrity crush, especially since Roddy actually goes to the same school as her." "Do you think Roddy likes Kandi back?" Fat Barry asked. "I wouldn't be surprised..." Spike replied. "She's very pretty and bubbly. Most carefree guys would love to have her, and Roddy is pretty carefree."

"Oh my gosh, I think he does like her back!" LadyKiller shouted. Rita was getting angry. "He does not!" Rita shouted back. "Besides, Kandi really likes Whitey!" Whitey started blushing. "Woah, really?" he asked with a smile growing on his face. "No wait, what if, Kandi likes both Whitey AND Roddy?!" LadyKiller said. "Kandi would probably cheat on Whitey with Roddy!" Whitey felt hurt at that statement. "LadyKiller, you're being an idiot." Rita shouted. "Don't start rumors." Starting a rumor was actually LadyKiller's plan for getting rid of Sid so Whitey could be with Kandi.

"AND, I'm sure Roddy wants to cheat on you with Kandi!" he pointed at Rita. Rita was getting very very angry at this. Her face was turning bright red. Le Frog was enjoying this the most though. He couldn't wait to gossip to the whole school about this rumor LadyKiller was started. "Shut...Up...Dexter!" Rita shouted standing from her doll-sized desk. Everyone "oooohed" when she threatened him with his real name. "I've kicked your butt once, and I can do it again!"

LadyKiller got a little scared but before anything could happen, the door swung open with a click. Jessica walked in along with Roddy and Sid, both tear-stained. "Alright, we are going to get back to our script reading." Jessica announced. "Well Loverboy, don't you feel bad?" LadyKiller said to Roddy. Roddy just glared at him. "Why are you calling me Loverboy?" "Because you are a player." LadyKiller replied. "What?! No I'm not!" Roddy shouted back. "Class! Please!" Jessica said. "We're going to stop this and continue!"

Class continued for about an hour longer before the bell finally rang. When everyone walked out of class and into the halls, LadyKiller and Le Frog started to tell people about Roddy and Kandi. Everywhere Roddy walked, people would shout "Loverboy!" & "Cheater!" Le Frog was taunting him the most. "Bonjour loverboy!" he greeted with a nasty evil french laugh. "Muah!" he then playfully blew a kiss before hopping down the hall. Roddy was so embarrassed and ran to the boy's sanctuary as quickly as he could.

When he finally made it, he slammed his books and bag down and sat on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Lenny had been sleeping on the bed and woke up alarmed when Roddy sat down so quickly. His eyes were widened. "Woah dude!" Lenny cried. "Can you give me some warning or something before you started bouncing all crazy?" Roddy didn't answer. He just sighed in his palms. "Roddy?" Lenny asked hopping closer to him. "Roddy, what's the matter?" he asked. Roddy lifted his face from his hands. "LadyKiller! Him and Le Frog spread a rumor about me that I was cheating on Rita with Kandi and that Kandi was cheating on Whitey with me!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lenny exclaimed. "That's horrible! Wait, Kandi and Whitey are dating now?!" "Well, not yet." Roddy replied. "But it will definetly work out. Anyways what do I do? If I talk to Rita, people are going to get the wrong impression. I may not even be able to go to the dance around Christmas time!" "That's two months away though," Lenny replied. "It hasn't even been Halloween yet." "I know but..." there was then a knocking on the door which interrupted Roddy. "Roddy! It's Rita! Can I come in?" Roddy hesitated a little bit before he spoke. "Yes, Ri, you can come in." he replied.

The door opened and Rita walked in, turning around to close the door behind her. She came and sat on the bed next to Roddy. "You're not going to let them get to you are you?" she asked. Roddy thought for a minute. His self esteem was already pretty low from his whole experience at this school, so he wasn't sure. Rita noticed the look in his face and how he didn't respond right away. "Roddy please, who cares what others think? All that matters is that we know that it's not true. Especially Kandi and Whitey. I mean come on, imagine Whitey trying to lie about something this big!...and quite confusing I might add. 'Roddy cheating on Rita with Kandi while Kandi cheats on Whitey.' Who could remember all those names?" she chuckled a little after her sentence.

Roddy half smiled. "I won't Rita." he replied softly. "But, it's just that, so much has already happened here in Charm School. Finding out I had 4 different families including yours, being bullied, having a rumor spread about me, being confused on what love is. I'm not sure how much I can take anymore. I mean, this is really the first time I've ever been to a school. I don't think I'm sane enough for this type of pressure."

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?!" Rita asked worried. Roddy honestly didn't know. He wanted to runaway badly. Away from his fears. But no one can run away from their fears. So he just looked up at her and replied "No." Rita sighed with relief. "But, I do fear that things will get out of hand here." Roddy continued. "LadyKiller is trying so hard to break up everyone and get revenge on us. Who knows what they're going to do next." "Roddy, they're complete idiots." Rita replied. "You seriously have to ignore them. They are harmless, trust me." Roddy sat up a little. "Ok." he replied. "Thanks." Rita then kissed his cheek and left the room. "See you later!" she said walking out the door.

Roddy was a little surprised by her kiss, but his mind seemed to be more focused on everything that has happened. "She kissed you, and you didn't do anything." Lenny said. "Your very first crush kissed you for the first time, and you didn't react. I'm **really** worried about you now!" "Well, technically, Rita wasn't my first crush." Roddy replied. Lenny's slug eyes widened. "Woah really?!" he asked shocked. He bounced onto the bed beside him where Rita once was. "But...but how?" he asked. "You were alone nearly all of your life!" "Well, I lived alone yes," Roddy replied. "But when I was 12 years old, the family in the next apartment had pet rats as well.

They were three blonde girls. I don't remember their names at all, but the oldest was my first crush. She was older than me though, about maybe three years difference. We actually hung out a few times but, then their family moved. So obviously, they took their pet rats with them. So, I never saw her again." "Wow, I wonder who she was." "I don't remember either. But, they do seem familier. It feels like I'm getting pieces and pieces of my memory back everyday." "So, first Grandma Jenny seemed familier, and now these three blondes?" Lenny asked. Roddy nodded, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Yeah, like I've seen all of them recently." Roddy answered. "I don't know Roddy," Lenny replied. "Maybe you're just feeling so close to your memories that they feel like you've had them recently, or maybe saw them in a dream." Roddy sighed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then got up to do the homework for that day.

Meanwhile, at the girls' sanctuary, Rita was a little sad. Tiffany and Kandi were trying to confort her. "I don't know why I'm so upset about this," Rita said. "I thought Roddy really liked me, he didn't seem to care that I kissed his cheek." "Well, he has a lot of things on his mind," Tiffany replied. "You caught him at a bad moment." "Well, it's not only that," Rita said. "Earlier, we were talking about soulmates and I think, maybe he thought I wasn't his. He said I was but, I am not so sure." "Give him some time." Tiffany replied.

"Yeah, after all, love seems to grow doesn't it?" Kandi said lighting up trying to make Rita smile. "Yeah but, doesn't true love not make you wait?" "Are you kidding?!" Kandi replied a little shocked. "True love is what we wait for the most in our lives! We're always waiting!" "Yeah, but, I thought Roddy was my true love." Rita replied. "I thought true love was instant, where it's not a crush that grows." "But didn't you tell us that you really didn't like him at first?" Tiffany asked. "Obviously that had to grow!" Rita started getting a little more sad. Tears started to form, but she held them back as tightly as she could.

"I really hope he is my true love though," she replied. "I want him to be! Like what we had talked about the other night, all my exes were jerks. I want a nice guy like Roddy. But, I really am aggressive and I have a bit of a temper. What if I don't deserve him and he really isn't my true love? Honestly, I think he may deserve someone like Kandi." Kandi's eyes widened. She liked the thought a little bit since she really liked Roddy before, but she saw how much Rita loved him. "Yeah but, you can't help who you love," Kandi replied. Rita sat on her bed with her arms crossed and Kandi and Tiffany followed her. They sat next to her as Kandi continued. "After all, you know the saying, opposites attract!" she said with a giggle.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but Kandi's right." Tiffany said. "Oh well gee thanks." Kandi replied a little sarcastic. "I have never heard you be so sarcastic before Kandi! Have you been around Rita too long?" Tiffany asked. "No, maybe I'm actually smarter than you think I am!" Kandi fought back. "I didn't say you were dumb! I just..." "YOU GUYS!" Rita interrupted them. Both girls stopped. "Right, sorry." Tiffany replied.

"Anyways, what I was saying was, if Roddy really does love you back, you both will always find your way back to each other. No matter how difficult it is and who gets in your way. Something that could destroy those Henchrats' plans. Whomever they are trying to break up or bring together, it wouldn't matter. Because, people who are truly in love will be together no matter what."

Rita felt her heart warming up a little after that statement, but was still sad. "Sometimes I worry since this is technically a high school, that there is no such thing as true love." she said. "I feel stupid now. I am starting to live in some kind of fairy tale. I am supposed to be aggressive and strong, be a tough girl. Don't get your heart broken again!" her last word got a little loud and anger in it. She then punched the pillow on her bed. Tiffany and Kandi were a little shocked at her temper rising. Kandi ran up to hug her. "Why are you hugging me?!" Rita asked a little annoyed.

"I don't care what you think of me, everyone needs a hug." Kandi replied. Rita's tears then formed for real and strolled down her cheek as she embraced Kandi back. Tiffany then joined them and formed a group hug. "Don't be so hard on yourself," Tiffany said. "Yeah, you were just listening to your heart." Kandi added. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has feelings, you can't be strong every minute." "You both are so right." Rita replied as she sniffled. "What has this school done to us? It makes me wonder if we are really changing for the better."


	12. Confused Souls

It's been a couple of weeks now and the rumor was still going around about Roddy cheating on Rita with Kandi. Roddy tried not to listen to it, and for the most part he really didn't, but he was still annoyed by it. People still called him Loverboy and a player. Roddy couldn't worry about that though. He was still at lost with his argument with Sid and his past. Him and Sid hadn't spoke to each other since. Sid still has his crush on Kandi, but tried to forget it. He always sat at a table outside of the school castle instead of inside. He was all by himself, and a little sad.

Rita was still a little upset. She still felt like she was too aggressive for someone as innocent as Roddy. She still worried and almost tried to tell herself that Roddy needed somebody sweeter. Those kinds of thoughts made her cringe. But she wasn't sure if she was cringing because of her heart breaking, or because it's the truth and she couldn't handle it.

As for Kandi, she was more confused than ever. She really liked Whitey, but she still had a little bit of feelings for Roddy. Like Liam had said, Kandi wasn't entirely over Roddy, and probably never will since she liked him first. Some her feelings started to grow back a little since Rita said that Roddy needed someone like her. She was also aware that Sid liked her. She really didn't know what to do and it affected her concentration in classes.

Spike, Whitey and the henchrats were still trying to get Spike and Bubbles together. However, while in LadyKiller, Liam and Spike's room, they all started to argue again. "Stop trying to get Bubbles to hook up with Spike!" Liam ordered as LadyKiller and Spike stood there, arms folded. "It's obvious she likes me, so get over it already!" "That's only because you know how to talk to girls and Spike's an idiot!" LadyKiller shouted. "HEY!" Spike shouted. "I still have feelings you know!" Liam and LadyKiller ignored Spike's remark.

"Just you wait skater boy, she will come crawling to Spike in no time." LadyKiller said. "I can punch your face in harder than you think Dexter," Liam said forming a fist and calling him by his real name. LadyKiller grabbed his wrist before Liam's fist could hit his face. "Nice try Liam." he replied. "I'm still bigger than you." He then grabbed Liam's arm and flipped in forwards as he hit the ground with a thud and a shriek. "Oh my god that hurt!" Liam shouted moaning a little. Spike laughed with a really weird laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get emo boy!" he shouted. That just made Liam even more angry. "I am not emo!" he shouted pushing Spike onto the ground next to him.

"Alright alright stop!" LadyKiller said as Thimblenose Ted and Fat Barry walked in the room surprised. "Will you all knock it off?!" Thimblenose Ted shouted. The whole room went silent. "Can you all just gain control of your maturity for just a minute?! This is why I told you to never 'love' someone. It just makes you crazy!" "Oh please Ted, you know nothing about love." Liam said standing up and brushing himself off. "What makes you think you do?" Thimblenose Ted asked. "You're just a teenager. Teenagers can't fall in love." Liam thought about it. He really didn't want to believe him, but it got to him a little. "Whatever." he said silently and stormed out of the room closing the door.

"What is going on with this school?!" Fat Barry asked worried. "I mean, you said we were trying to stop fights by breaking everyone up! But EVERYONE is fighting!" "That is true Dexter," Thimblenose Ted added. "What is this?! Torture LadyKiller with his real name month?!" LadyKiller reacted. "And yes, I know things have gotten out of hand, but that's only because we are trying to set up Whitey and Spike with other girls who have other feelings!" Whitey then walked into the room with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh God what happened?!" Thimblenose Ted asked. "I'm in love..." Whitey said softly. "Oh no." Thimblenose Ted responded annoyed. "We're in Charm School for pete's sake! Can we stop with all this love drama?!" "I can't help it," Whitey replied. "I really think Kandi likes me back. I'm going to ask if I can hang out with her on Halloween tomorrow night." "Oh come on Whitey!" Thimblenose Ted responded. "Well now hang on a minute," LadyKiller said putting a finger on his chin thinking. A smile was starting to curve.

"I have another plan!" "Oh Lord." Thimblenose Ted replied. "Damn will you stop complaining for one second Ted?!" LadyKiller replied. Thimblenose Ted just ignored him. "Anyways, I think Whitey should hang out with Kandi. After all, we were trying to set them up you know. But, I also have a way to destroy Liam and Bubble's relationship once and for all!" "I don't know LadyKiller," Spike replied. "I still really like her but Liam was right. She has feelings for him. I can't force her to like me." All the guys stared at him in shock. "Are you sick or something?!" LadyKiller asked. "I'll feel his forehead!" Fat Barry said doing so. "He's warm! Call an ambulance!" "No! I'm perfectly fine!" Spike said.

"I'm just saying." "But Spike, it's not like you to give up this easy." LadyKiller replied. "Yeah I know, I guess I lost hope I guess." Spike said. "Well don't! I am going to make Bubbles realize that Liam is no good for her!" LadyKiller said. "He's gothic and pretty aggressive, just like his dumb sister Rita. They both don't deserve someone sweet and innocent. We just have to make Liam's temper show when he's around Bubbles!" "But wouldn't that hurt her?!" Fat Barry asked. "Well, it might a little," LadyKiller said. "But she has to know the truth." "But I am evil," Spike said. "What if I don't deserve her either?" "I think you deserve her more than Liam." LadyKiller responded.

"Same with Roddy and Rita actually. Rita is too aggressive for Roddy. I mean look at what happened to him! He is so depressed and gloomy lately!" "Yeah but, that might be because of his past with his parents and all." Thimblenose Ted replied. "I mean, the guy just found out he was a prince and lived with four different families. It's a wonder how he's still functioning. Are you sure we should hurt him even more?" LadyKiller thought for a minute. "He costed us our jobs, so yes." he replied. "I already have a plan for Spike and Bubbles, but what are we going to do with Roddy and Rita?" he started to think hard again, making a focused face.

Even the other Henchrats couldn't think of anything. "We have to get Kandi to kiss Roddy..." LadyKiller finally said. "WHAT?! NO!" Whitey shrieked. "Alright alright we won't!" LadyKiller replied calming Whitey down. "I'll think of something though. Honestly, I don't think we need to do anything. Roddy is on the brink of breaking, maybe their relationship will fall on it's own." He then began explaining his plan about Liam and Bubbles to everyone in the room.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Kandi was laying some clothes on her bed when Tiffany walked in. "Hey Tif!" she greeted. "Hi," Tiffany said. "Did you just come back from another date with Connor?" Kandi asked. Tiffany smiled. "Yes," she replied. "It's been our forth date, and nearly all of them have been ice skating!" she then began giggling and flopped on her bed. "I missed ice skating so much, and I missed him too. I wish I spent more time with him when I was younger. It's weird how friendships can drift away that easily."

"Yeah I know, it's weird." Kandi replied folding up a long sleeved pink shirt on her bed. "What are you doing if I may ask?" Tiffany asked sitting up watching Kandi folding her clothes. "Cleaning out my dresser," Kandi replied. "I have to get rid of last season's clothes. I completely forgot it was autumn and not summer anymore. Plus, I'm trying to see what clothes I can make for a Halloween costume tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Tiffany said. "Tomorrow's Halloween! Is anyone having a party?" "Nah, I think people are just going to do what they please with their friends tomorrow night." Kandi replied. "Just like any other weekend, except everyone is dressed up and pranks are accepted...for the most part." she then giggled with her girly laugh. Tiffany laughed as well. "Are you going to hang out with Connor tomorrow night?" Kandi asked. "I'm almost positive," Tiffany replied. "You?" "Well, I was thinking of hanging out with Whitey but..." She then sighed and walked over to sit next to Tiffany on her bed. "I feel like it's a sin if I hang out with him."

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked concerned. "He tried to kill Roddy and Rita with the other henchrats and that weird frog!" Kandi answered. "I feel like I really shouldn't, even though he really likes hanging out with me." "You can't help who you love Kandi," Tiffany said. "Remember what we told Rita last night?" "Yeah but, I mean...It's like I'm in love with the Devil or something." Kandi replied nearly frightened by her feelings. Tiffany chuckled a little. "Tiff!" Kandi said shocked by her laughing. "Sorry but that sounded ridiculous." Tiffany replied.

"You really think someone like Whitey can be compared to the Devil?!" Kandi thought about it. "Well, I guess not." she replied. "He's sweet as candy...like my name!" Kandi then lit up and giggled some more. "And he is just like you, that's why you like him." Tiffany added. "Oh yeah huh?" Kandi said with her usual catch phrase. "Ok then, I guess I'll try to make a costume and plan something with Whitey!" she said getting up and going through her clothes again. "I'll go ask him first!" she then skipped out of the room happily as Rita walked in. She looked in Kandi's direction as she left.

"Have you noticed that Kandi seemed to get more...you know...normal?" Tiffany asked getting up and walking towards Rita. Rita chuckled but she did notice it. "Yeah, I mean, she hasn't really said anything remotely stupid in about three weeks." Rita replied. "Maybe Charm School is actually making a difference." Tiffany said. "So anyways, are you going to hang out with Roddy tomorrow night for Halloween?" Rita's smile went away a little. "I want to ask him but..." she started. "Are you still worried about him not liking you?" Rita shrugged. "What if he really does need someone like Kandi?!" "Rita, Kandi and Whitey are nearly a thing now," Tiffany replied.

"I'm pretty sure you are good to go. No one here is shipping Kaddy so you are fine." Rita laughed a little at the name. "But still, not just Kandi, I mean anyone. What if he needs a sweet princess or someone? Especially since he himself is a prince?!" "He can love whomever he wants to love." Tiffany replied. "But, didn't you say that you can't control who you love?" Rita asked. Tiffany thought about it. She completely forgot about that. "Yes that is true, but..." "It's ok Tiffany. I know you can't be much help." Rita interrupted her. "Look, just hang out with Roddy tomorrow anyways." Tiffany said.

"You don't know for sure if he doesn't like you back or not. So just relax about it ok? It's not like you to be so tense Rita." Rita thought about that. "Yeah, you're right." she replied. "What's happened to me?! I'm a nervous wreck!" "It's those dumb henchrats." Tiffany replied. "I think they've got everyone having an internal problem lately. Well anyways try to forget about that, and we can make a costume for you." They then got up and started going through Rita's dresser.

Roddy was walking in the hallway of the boys' floor to Sid's room. He was a little nervous, but couldn't stand the anxiety of not talking to him. Roddy still couldn't stand Sid, but he felt bad about everything. He finally found the door with Sid, Whitey and Fat Barry's name on the sign. Roddy exhaled slowly and knocked on the door, tenses rising. Sid cracked the door open. He froze when he saw it was Roddy. "Can I please talk to you?" he asked. "Sure I guess." Sid said opening the door all the way letting Roddy in.

Sid closed the door behind him and they stood in the middle of the room. "Look, I didn't mean to not want to help you with Kandi," Roddy started. "But, I feel like she's having a good time with Whitey, and I didn't want to interfere with that. And about the script reading the other day, again, I didn't mean to do that. You know how clumsy I am. Things slip out of my mouth." "Roddy, it's ok." Sid said sadly. "No it isn't, you were embarrassed and I lied to you." "Yeah well, you lie to pretty much everyone." Sid replied harshly. "What?! No I don't!" Roddy reacted. "Oh please Roddy!" Sid answered. "You lied to Rita about having a family when in reality, you've had four. Then you lied to me about not interfering with anyone's relationships."

"Look, I admit that lying to Rita about having a family was really stupid on my part," Roddy said. "But I just want what's best for people! I don't like messing with people's feelings!" "But you don't care about mine!" Sid shouted back. "For God sake Sid! Stop being so damn selfish!" Roddy shouted back. Sid's facial expression changed and was a little surprised. He was quiet for a minute. "Not everything can be about you!" Roddy continued. "What about Kandi and Whitey's feelings?! If you really liked Kandi, then you'd want her to be happy! And another thing, you were really selfish when you first broke into my house and took all the food and watched the world cup on tv!"

"But you gave me the house." Sid said. "Yeah well, I figured I might as well since I wasn't going to live there anymore. But I just wanted to point that out. Look, I didn't come here to fight, I've gotten in enough fights already. But please, you need to understand this. The only reason I helped Connor with Tiffany was because they weren't seeing anyone else. They were easy to match up." Sid stood there and sighed. "Ok, I guess you're right." Sid said. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." "No worries," Roddy said. "It's just that, I never have a girlfriend." Sid started up again.

"I'm always really fat and well...like you said...selfish. I too have had problems with my parents. They really didn't care what I did in our house, let alone really take care of me. But I ate all the time. I was made fun of for my weight and I guess I don't work well with others for being so selfish. My first crush was Rita when I came to the London Sewers." Roddy's eyes widened a little bit. "Then, why didn't you guys ever date?" "Why do you think?!" Sid asked trying to sound obvious.

"Look at me. I'm fat and so not boyfriend material. Then of course,...she met you. If she really liked me, well...she likes you now." Roddy felt a little bad. "But sometimes I feel like we're opposites." Roddy replied. "Sometimes I feel like I'm too innocent and wimpy for Rita. Maybe she really does need someone strong like you." "What are you talking about?" Sid asked. "You saved the entire sewer from a flood! You are beyong strong!" "Yeah but, I'm really clumsy." Roddy answered. "If me and Rita don't work out, which sometimes I feel like we won't, you should seriously try to date her." "Don't say that." Sid answered.

"I'm over that crush and we are really far in the 'friend zone.' Besides I like Kandi remember? Even though, she seems too innocent for me. I don't even know anymore. This is why I always thought I was better off alone. Look, just hang out with Rita tomorrow night for Halloween and don't even worry about me. I'll just be getting fatter by eating candy anyways." "I don't know about that Sid," Roddy replied. "I'd feel bad." "Don't." Sid said. "I'm better off alone. So let me be." Roddy didn't know exactly what to say to that. "Ok fine." Roddy said. "I'll leave you be." he said. He then walked out of the room and sighed. Sid sighed as well.

Everyone's confedience seemed to be going down more and more throughout this whole charm school experience, especially Roddy, Rita and Sid's.


	13. The Realization

The next day came around and it was Halloween. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do that night during their classes. However, they couldn't use much for their costumes since they were only allowed to walk three blocks to stores. Some still had costumes, but not much. Most rats had to make costumes with their everyday clothes. The cafeteria had candy in it though for the holiday, since no one could really go trick or treating. That night, everyone got dressed and seemed to hang out in random places at the school or outside within the three block limit.

Roddy and Rita walked around outside the school talking. Roddy was dressed as a devil with fake red devil horns on his head. Rita tried dressing as an 80's chick, so she streaked her hair in different colors, wore crazy makeup and some of Kandi's crazy neon colored clothes. Rita also wore some laced up boots, that she usually wore every day. "It's been a while since we've been outside the school." Roddy said while walking past some kids running around. "Yeah I know." Rita replied.

"It's so nice and refreshing. I feel free, even if it's just for one night." "I have that feeling too." Roddy replied. "I can't wait until we get out of here." "Same here." Rita said. "Although, I do wonder what we're going to be doing once we get out of here." Roddy added. "What do you mean?" Rita asked. "Well, we've met so many nice friends here. We could literally be a giant clique. What exactly are we going to do once we get back home?" Rita thought about it.

"Gosh, I never really thought of that." Rita answered. "I guess I'd just be going back to work on the boat and taking care of my big family. Not sure if that sounds fun or not." Roddy agreed, but he really didn't want Rita to know that. "It feels just like when you dropped me off at my house up top." Roddy said. "We were a little disappointed when our adventure was over, even though it endangered our lives. Then we'd say goodbye to our friends and that was it. All good things come to an end. But honestly, I'm not sure what this school has done for us."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked again. "Well," Roddy started. "I don't feel anymore proper, in fact, my confedience has gotten quite low ever since I've gotten here." "But, that's mainly because you found out about your family, or families." Rita replied. "Well, yeah but,...I feel like everyone hates me." Roddy said. "I feel like you don't even like me anymore." Rita was really shocked at that. "Of course I like you!" she said. "Sid hates me now." Roddy started up again. "I tried talking to him and, he just got upset again. He even told me that he used to like you." Rita wasn't surprised about that because she knew.

"Yep that's right." Rita replied. "You knew?" Roddy asked. "Of course! He asked me out one day." "Well, what happened? If you don't mind me asking that is." Roddy said. "Well, he asked me out, but I really wasn't attracted to him. I know that sounds aweful, especially since relationships aren't based on looks, but I really wasn't. I rejected him easily, but we stayed really good friends, as you can see." "Oh." Roddy replied. "It's just, he seemed really insecure about not having a girlfriend, and felt that he was fat."

"Wow, I feel really bad for him." Rita answered. "It's horrible how society can be based on looks." "Yeah but then again, his lack of confedience doesn't help either." Roddy replied. "You have to fall in love with yourself first before someone can fall in love with you." Rita smiled at his remark. "Roddy?" she asked. Roddy looked back up at her. "Do you like yourself?" Roddy thought for a minute. His own confedience was so low he didn't even know anymore. "As far as looks or personality?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Rita asked. "I mean, your personality and your looks make up your entire soul." Roddy still hesitated. "Well, I guess my looks are ok, even though I've been dressing like a nerd lately. My personality? Well, I hate how clumsy and weak I am." Rita was surprised at his answers. "But, you are strong." she replied. "I mean you saved us from a flood, you flushed yourself down the toilet despite all the sharp turns, you fought bravely with me against the Toad and the dumb henchrats, how the hell are you weak?!"

"I mess up a lot." Roddy answered. They stopped walking for a minute. "Rod, no offense but, you have to get over that." she replied. "That's part of who you are! It hasn't and never will stop you from fighting for what you believe in!" "I really hate having that quality though." Roddy replied sadly. Rita didn't know what to tell him. Literally nothing she could say would make him love himself. Rita felt sick to her stomach seeing Roddy sad. Almost as if...she could feel his pain.

"Roddy, you're making me upset by being upset yourself." she told him. "How so?" he asked looking back up at her. "I don't like seeing you like this." Rita replied. "I hate it when people say hurtful things towards my friends and family, and especially you! If you are hurting then, it's like I can feel your pain, and we both don't want to feel hurt." Roddy's eyes widened in shock. "But that's impossible!" Roddy cried. "No one can feel each other's pain!" "Yeah but, ...I love you." Rita said. "Maybe, soulmates can feel each other's pain..."

Roddy stared at her shocked. She really did like him. They stared into each other's eyes for a little while longer before moving closer. Their heads were really close together as they kept moving forward, with their lips barely touching.

"Hi guys!" Liam said right next to Roddy. They both jumped and Roddy squealed a little. They backed away with Rita smoothing out her skirt awkwardly and putting her hands behind her back. Roddy put a hand on his heart and breathed heavily. "Oh my god you scared me!" he told Liam. "Did I interrupt something?" Liam asked. "No nothing at all." Roddy said blushing. Liam was still oblivious to what had happened. "Anyways, have you seen Bubbles?" Liam continued to ask.

"No, you're not hanging out with her?" Rita asked surprised. "Well, I wanted to ask her to hang out but I really can't find her. Where could she be?" He then started walking around mysteriously. Watching Liam from behind a building, were the henchrats. "Ok Spike, I had Ted lure Bubbles inside the school. Go get her. She's in the cafeteria." LadyKiller said. "Alright!" Spike said running from the edge of a store's building and into the school.

He ran through the doors, turned left at the foyer and into the cafeteria. Sure enough, Bubbles was standing there. She had nothing but bunny ears on her head for a costume. The rest of her outfit was her usual skater clothes. She wasn't sad, but the way she was leaning on one of the tables seemed like she was upset. Spike ran over to her. "Bubbles!" he said. She looked up. She didn't smile but she lifted up and greeted him. "Oh, hi Spike." she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked a little concerned. "I heard you and Liam fought over me." Bubbles replied. "Well, we do both like you." Spike hesitated. "But you both don't need to fight over me!" she said again. "It's really immature!" Liam then found Bubbles and ran up to both of them. "Spike! Why are you still bothering her?!" he said defensive. "She's upset!" Spike argued. "I was trying to help her! If she really was your 'so called girlfriend' you would know that!" Bubbles stepped about two inches away from them.

"WHAT?!" she cried. "I am not anyone's girlfriend!" Bubbles said. Liam looked surprised, almost heartbroken. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Liam, I really do like you, but we only had one date. We aren't considered boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Not even that close." she explained. Liam understood, but was a little hurt. "Ha!" Spike said pointing at Liam. "You were so sure you both were 'a thing', but you didn't think about her feelings!" he said that a little too happy and devilishly, but it was true.

"Frankly, I don't even know if I want either of you." That's when they both were stunned. "Wait, what?!" the both reacted at once. They glared at each other for a second realizing they spoke at once and turned their heads back to face Bubbles. "I don't want to be with a guy whose going to fight over me with someone else when we weren't even serious yet. I don't even know what to think anymore." she said. Tears started forming in her eyes, but they weren't visible yet. "I'm sorry. I'll try to give one of you another chance, but I have to think this through. I am very confused on my feelings at the moment." she then started sobbing hard and ran out of the room.

"Bubbles!" Liam called. She ignored him sobbing away. Some rats noticed but tried to ignore it and enjoy their night. Liam's face then turned to Spike's angrily. "Oh, so you're going to start blaming me now...AGAIN." he said. "OF COURSE!" Liam shouted. "You ruined everything!" Liam was getting to close to Spike. He kept walking towards Spike until he was trapped against a wall. He then pushed Liam away from him. "LOOK!" Spike reacted pushing Liam back with great force. It surprised Liam how strong he had gotten. "Don't you see it Liam?!" Spike continued. "You are so selfish and agressive! You are blaming everyone for your problems. Actually no, you blame **me **for every little thing that happens! 

It is never me that does anything wrong! I am human! I may make mistakes now and then but I didn't ruin your date, and you pick a fight with me every minute of the day! Maybe **that's **why Bubble's is confused over her feelings over you! Now stop bullying me all the time!" Liam was stunned at Spike's defense. He actually stood up for himself. Liam was infurated but can't help but feel like it was true. "Yeah but,...ok first of all, you aren't a human, you're a rat," Liam started making it too obvious. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Second of all," Liam continued. He was really angry and was pointing a finger at Spike about to say something. He just sighed though. He dropped his finger pointing at him and stared at the ground. "Spike, I'm really sorry." he said. Spike was a little surprised that he was actually apoligizing to him. "I can't believe this, but I think you're right." Liam continued. "I am always so aggressive and, well, selfish. And like you said, I quickly blamed you for every little thing that happened. I caused this fight between us. Maybe she really is a little too sensitive for me. I guess I am really too aggressive."

"Well, Liam, I wouldn't say that you caused this." Spike replied. "LadyKiller..." Liam said getting angry again. "Just as what I was thinking!" Spike said. "Isn't he you're friend though?" Liam asked. "Yes," Spike answered. "But he played with that girl's heart trying to set me up with her. I think I'm going to have a talk with him." "Why can't I come?" Liam asked. "We are roommates after all." "Yes, but, me and him get along better." Spike replied. He then left and ran out of the cafeteria and up the stairs. Liam stood there with a weird look on his face. "Same old Spike." Liam said walking back outside to find Roddy and Rita.

After Liam left, Thimblenose Ted was at a table listening to this whole thing. He stayed there after luring Bubbles into the room by saying Liam need to tell her something. He was reading a torn up newspaper, which is really hard to read without much of the story, but he had to blend in with the rest of the rats in the room. "Spike is going to confront Dexter eh?" he said to himself rubbing his chin thinking. "I better get in on this as well." he then got up and went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Kandi and Whitey were in Whitey's sanctuary that he shares with Sid and Fat Barry. Kandi was dressed as a cat with cat ears on her head, and Whitey was wearing his normal gangster looking clothes. Sid was in the bedroom with the doors closed so he could not hear them talking. He was still hurt by not having Kandi but knew that she liked Whitey. He tried to lighten up. He was eating candy on the floor. He took a blue jelly bean and was about to put it in his mouth, but stopped. Just knowing the word "candy" reminded him of her. They were so sweet, like her. So colorful and sugary, that brings joy to many people especially kids. "Just like her." Sid whispered to himself.

Sid felt as if his heart were sinking. He was used to this feeling though, so he didn't cry. He is always single. This is just the first time that food has reminded him of the girl he liked. "I'll eat something dark," he said to himself. He grabbed a dark chocolate bar. "Since I'm so sad tonight." He then started munching on it.

"Do you ever wish you never worked for the Toad?" Kandi asked Whitey while they were on the couch. "Well, not really." Whitey replied. "I needed a job, and that was what I ended up with. I promise you though, I never tried to physically kill Millicent and Rita." "Oh ok but...Millicent?!" Kandi interrupted herself. "I knew his name was Millicent! Wait, is that his real name? I heard your teacher calls him Roddy!" "I don't know." Whitey replied. "That man has got so many secrets, it's a wonder he's still alive. Do you, happen to like him still?" Kandi looked down for a minute at her hands. "I really don't know." she replied. "I don't think so though. "I mean, I never got a chance with him so, since nothing ever happened, feelings could still be there. Just, ignored.

But, I think I like you better." Kandi said smiling. Whitey smiled and blushed at her. "Really?" he asked pleased. "Yeah, I mean, both of our personalities are a lot alike. Sometimes I feel like, people treat me like I'm a five year old." Kandi replied. "I don't know if anyone thinks that I am really capable of anything. I am not that smart, I admit that." "I feel that way too." Whitey replied. "I always messed up, which is probably why, Roddy and Rita are still alive all." Kandi seemed a little terrified at that remark. "But I am not that smart either. I get everything confused. But hey, if we are really dumb, we can be dumb together." He said that with a smile.

Kandi wanted to smile but was a little hesitant. _What am I doing? _she thought to herself. _Maybe I am really that dumb to be in love with a criminal! _Whitey was still expecting an answer from her. "Whitey," Kandi started. "I..." The front doors soon swung open. It was Spike. "Whitey!" He shouted. "We are going to my room, NOW!" "Now?!" Whitey stood up and asked. "Yes, NOW!" Spike repeated. "It's urgent! Henchrat meeting!" Spike then left and ran down the hall. Whitey sighed and Kandi felt awkward. "SHUT UP YOU CRAZY VERMIN!" came a shout through the wall along with some pounding.

It was from Le Frog. "God, every single time I try to get ze sleep you all start arguing! Sacre' bleu! Je ne peux pas! (I can't)" he mumbled again in french through the walls. "I'm sorry Kandi, I have to go!" Whitey said and walked out of the room. "But wait!" she called. The door clicked shut. She sighed. "I am more confused then ever!" Kandi said to herself. She then got up and walked sadly to the room she shared with Rita and Tiffany.


End file.
